


Running Out of Time

by indiepjones46



Series: Time in a Bottle [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barry is the pupil, Barry saves Len, Biting, Bottom Barry, Bruising, Cuz everybody does it, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't say I didn't warn you, First Time, Gay For You, Len is a kinky BAMF, Len is the teacher, Len wants Barry, M/M, Marking, POV Barry Allen, Porny porn porn, Possessive Behavior, Post-Zoom, Spoilers, Spoilers for Legends of Tomorrow S1E15, Top Len, but there are rules, coldflash - Freeform, curse words, even Barry Allen, possible series in the making, post-flashpoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiepjones46/pseuds/indiepjones46
Summary: **Spoilers ahead for LoT S1E15** Barry Allen had no idea that Leonard Snart was even gone until Mick Rory showed up to tell him that Len was dead. It seemed Mick blamed his partner's death all on the Flash, and now Barry was going to be the one to save Snart's life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Времени нет](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091714) by [Kotokoshka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotokoshka/pseuds/Kotokoshka), [vera_nic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_nic/pseuds/vera_nic)



> Disclaimer: don't own any of the characters, plot, or anything associated with these shows. Just borrowin' them for sexy fun times.
> 
> Beta: none. I'll try to go back and fix any issues on the read through!
> 
> Notes: Ok, so this is my first offering in any of the Arrowverse fandoms, and I'm a little nervous about it. Not gonna lie. I've been reading so many great and entertaining stories, but my favorite ones always involve Barry and Len. What can I say? It's just hot. So, I thought I would try my hand at a Coldflash fic. I'm not all the way done with it yet, but I wanted to put it out there to see if I'm on the right track while I finish writing the rest of it. Let me know what you think! Thank you for reading!

“What do you mean, ‘Len is dead’?” Barry repeated stupidly. He blinked his eyes rapidly as he tried to force his brain to wrap around the concept. “What…How…Leonard Snart is dead?”

The gruff, bald man in front of him betrayed no emotion beyond the cold fury wreathing his face. “You heard me right the first time, kid,” Mick Rory growled, his muscled arms flexing where they crossed his wide chest. “Lenny is dead and this is all your fault.”

This had not been what Barry had expected when the communication had come into S.T.A.R. Labs that evening. Cisco had been unable to trace the origins of the cryptic message that had flashed across their monitors. It had been a simple message: _Tell Flash that I need a word. He knows where to find me. –Heat Wave._ Though Cisco and Caitlin had both begged him not to go, Barry couldn’t resist the opportunity to see Snart again, because wherever Mick Rory was to be found, Snart wouldn’t be far behind.

Barry Allen, dressed fully in his Flash suit, staggered back at news. How could this have happened? Snart was a force of nature, and a calculating genius at getting himself and his crew out of dangerous situations. What on earth could have possibly taken out such a man?

Barry shook his head to get rid of the cobwebs of confusion and replied, “How is this my fault, Rory? I haven’t seen him since last Christmas when he warned me about the Trickster and Mardon gunning for my blood. What the hell happened? How is it that you’re standing here right now and he’s not?” Barry couldn’t hold back the resentment that dripped from his words like poison. Barry had seen the inner core of goodness inside the criminal, but Mick Rory had never displayed a single redeemable quality.

Mick’s nostrils flared and his eyes burned with fury. “Believe me, it wasn’t for lack of trying. That’s why this is all your fault. You’re the one that changed him, turned him into a bleeding-heart do-gooder with all your bullshit talk about ‘the good’ inside him. The Len that I knew before you came along would have never sacrificed himself for the crew, but the new Len? The one that climbed aboard the _Waverider_ with the rest of our motley crew of time travelers? He died in an explosion to keep the rest of us safe, and now I’m here to make sure you save him.”

Barry’s mind whirled with the information overload that Mick poured out, but the vision of Len’s ice blue eyes dimming forever made his heart stop and his breath hitch. “Whoa, whoa,” he held his red-gloved hand out toward the criminal. “Slow down, Mick. What’s all this about a crew of time travelers? What the hell is a ‘Waverider’? Start at the beginning and don’t leave anything out.”

With cold precision, Mick Rory explained about the Time Master, Rip Hunter, and his mission to save the future by eliminating Vandal Savage. Barry listened in disbelief as Mick named off the list of people that had been recruited for the dangerous mission through time. Dr. Stein and Jax had never mentioned it, and no one at the lab had found the time to check in with them while they were handling Zoom and the metas from Earth-2. Ridiculously, Barry felt betrayed that Snart himself hadn’t let Barry know he was leaving, but he pushed that thought aside as Mick wrapped up his tale with the conclusion of the destruction of the Oculus.

Barry rubbed his face as Mick fixed his dead, soulless eyes on the speedster. “Somehow, I have the feeling that you’re leaving a lot out of it, Rory. What about your part in all this? You’re different now that you used to be. Being turned into this Chronos character changed you. Where’s the fiery mood swings and violent outbursts? If you think I’m really the one to blame for Snart’s death, then why aren’t you standing over me right now with your heat gun?”

Mick blinked slowly and his jaw clenched. His voice was a deep growl as he replied, “Kid, I’ve lived years and three different lifetimes since you last met me. The only reason I came back from that place of being erased and remade was because of Len. He brought me back, saved me from myself. When I tried to make good on that debt by being the one to blow up the Oculus, Len knocked me out cold and took my place. It’s not right, Flash, and you’re going to help me fix it.”

Barry paced back and forth as he racked his brains on how he was supposed to accomplish it. “How do you suggest I fix this, Mick? We’re not just talking about going back in time here. You guys were on a whole other plane of existence when this happened. From what you’re telling me, the Oculus was located in the Vanishing Point. I can barely control my ability to run back in time, but being able to travel outside of it? It’s impossible.”

Mick sucked his teeth as Barry stewed and ranted about the impossibility of being able to do what Mick wanted him to do. When Barry finally paused to suck in a breath, Mick asked drily, “You done?”

Barry sighed heavily and nodded. “Yeah, I’m done, because what you want me to do can’t be done, Rory. I’m sorry. I really am. I want to help you and Snart, but I’m not sure what you want me to do.”

Mick’s lips quirked with a sardonic twist. “It’s cute how you think you’re the one that’s gonna jump us through time, kid. Speedsters don’t hold the monopoly on that trick. All you have to do is come with me. And run really, really fast. I’ll take care of the rest.”

Barry looked Mick Rory over carefully as he weighed his options. If the Mick that he had met two years ago had said the same thing, Barry would have laughed and sped away. But this Mick? He was harder, quieter, smarter, and evoked an aura of confidence and power. This Mick was someone who could be either Barry’s greatest ally or most lethal opponent. For all Barry knew, Mick could be lying to him in order to lure the Flash to his death, but Barry’s instincts were screaming at him that Mick was telling the truth. Could Barry still say no and be able to live with himself? He and Snart had played this game of cat and mouse for two years, and somewhere along the way, Barry had found himself irresistibly drawn to the drawling criminal. If there was even a chance of being able to save Snart, Barry had to do it.

“Fine. I’ll do it, but I’m not leaving without telling my team where I’m going and who I’m going with. That’s the deal, Rory. Take it or leave it,” Barry demanded. There was no way he was leaving with this new, dangerous Heat Wave and not tell anyone about it.

Mick stared the Flash down for a long, uncomfortable moment before he nodded once. “You’ve got one hour, kid. I’m breaking all kinds of rules by doing this, and my team will know something is up unless I report back to the _Waverider_ in 24 hours. The doofs actually think that I’m off consoling Lisa about her brother’s death. I’ll be damned if I ever actually have to do that. And so will you.”

Barry nodded stiffly and replied, “One hour. I’ll be here.” The he sped away back to S.T.A.R. Labs to confer with his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

“Barry, this is insane. It all sounds so farfetched and unrealistic,” Caitlin replied, her tone cautious yet fearful.

Barry sighed heavily as he stuffed a spare set of S.T.A.R. Labs sweats in a bag along with a toothbrush. What did one even pack for something like this? How long would he even be gone?

Out loud, he replied, “I know, Caitlin, but you didn’t see Rory. He’s changed, like he isn’t even the same guy any more. And I was able to verify his story through Felicity. Seems Sara told Laurel all about it, and Laurel in turn told Felicity. They really did leave on a time ship with this Time Master guy. Besides, why would Mick Rory lie about something like this? If he really wanted to kill me, he could have come up with anything other than this.”

“Fine,” Cisco Ramon interrupted, “Let’s say that Heat Wave is actually telling you the truth. Did he tell you the plan? How are you going to get to this Vanishing Point? How long will you be gone? What happens if you don’t make it to Snart in time to save him? What if you get blown up along with him?”

Barry ran his hand through his sandy brown hair and collapsed in a chair. “I’ll just have to make sure that doesn’t happen. Listen, man, I don’t have all the answers right now, and Mick wasn’t very forthcoming with his plans. But if he’s telling me the truth, then he has traveled through time for years since we last met him. I have to trust him, you guys. I have to try to save Len.”

Cisco and Caitlin glanced at each other with raised eyebrows before turning back to look at Barry with calculation. “ _Len_?” they both parroted back in unison. Cisco continued, “Since when has Snart become ‘Len’ to you, Bare?”

Barry could feel the heat flooding his cheeks and he ducked his head to unnecessarily check the stitching on his Flash suit. “That’s his name, isn’t it? He’s saved my life several times, albeit in very unconventional ways, and it’s my chance to return the favor. From what Mick has told me, Len has become part of a team, an actual hero. I always knew there was goodness inside of him, and I can’t let him just die because of it. Mick’s right, you guys. I’m the one that convinced Snart to turn over a new leaf. He died a hero to save his team, and if I have the chance to save him in return, then I have to try.”

“It’s too dangerous, Barry,” Cisco tried again to convince him. “There are too many unknown variables in this mission. I would understand you wanting to do this if it was one of us, or Joe, Iris, or Wally, but Snart? Why would you risk yourself for Captain Cold after all the times he betrayed you?”

Barry dropped his gaze to his feet. How could he explain to his friends how he felt about Leonard Snart? In fact, Barry couldn’t even pinpoint himself what it was about the man that got under his skin. Was it the practiced drawl, his deliberately crafted persona of cold indifference, or was it the arch of his eyebrow as he pierced Barry’s very soul with those frosty eyes? Barry just didn’t know.

Barry met Cisco’s concerned brown eyes and replied softly, “What would you do if it had been Lisa that died instead of Len? What if Mick told you that you were the only one that could save her life? What would you do, Cisco?”

Cisco’s shoulders fell and dawning understanding crossed the young man’s expression. “I would do the same thing you’re doing now, Bare, but it’s not the same thing, right? I mean, Lisa is smoking hot and we’ve kissed. There’s unresolved business between us, but what about you and Snart? What’s between the two of you that’s compelling you to risk everything for the chance at saving him?”

Barry saw Caitlin from the corner of his eye as she shook her head in silent warning to Cisco, but Barry pretended not to notice. “I don’t have the answer for you, man. I’m not exactly sure what I feel when I’m around the guy, but there’s always been a sense of something… _more_ to him than meets the eye. He’s destined for more than this, I can just feel it. I’m sorry, guys, but I have to go.”

Caitlin came over to timidly brush an imaginary speck of lint off Barry’s shoulder. “We’re just worried about you, Barry. We don’t like the idea of you rushing off into space with Mick Rory of all people. We can’t help you where you’re going, so you’ll be truly alone. Are you sure you need to do this?” she asked, even though she already had his answer.

Barry stood to his full height and braced the woman’s shoulders in his hands. “You know I do. I promise, I will be back before you know it.” He pulled her in for a firm hug. Barry had grown to love Caitlin and Cisco. They were his best friends and part of his family.

“Can I get in on that action?” Cisco teased as he wrapped his arms around both Barry and Caitlin. The three of them laughed as they shared a group hug. They broke apart a few minutes later, and Cisco rubbed his hands together. “Okay, so, let us know as soon as you get back safe. You have 24 hours to return or we’ll be telling Joe and Iris about this. Got it?”

Barry grinned and slung his bag over his shoulder. “Got it. Thank you, guys. Wish me luck.”

As he whisked out of the lab to return to the empty warehouse, he heard his friends call out their goodbyes. He just hoped it wasn’t the last time he ever got to say goodbye to them.


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh, my God,” Barry rasped, his knuckles turning white from the grip he had on the arm rests of his chair. “I can’t believe I’m on a real space ship.”

A rude snort issued from the chair next to him. “For the hundredth time, kid, this ain’t no space ship. This is the jump ship from the _Waverider_ which is a time traveling vessel. Now shut up and try not to hurl all over me. We’re getting ready to enter the time stream.”

“Do I need a passport for this? I didn’t even bring my ID with me. Is there some kind of time travel police that may try to stop us? Because I have to tell you, Mick, I don’t think there’s a free phone call if I go to prison,” Barry babbled as he watched the big, rough criminal next to him pushing glowing buttons and giving vocal commands to someone named “Gideon” that sounded eerily like the Gideon from S.T.A.R. Labs. The one that Barry himself was supposed to create in the future.

Mick’s chuckle was devoid of humor as he replied, “Oh, there’s definitely Hunters where we’re going, but they don’t exactly want to take you to jail. What we’re getting ready to do will break every rule of time travel, kid, and even I can’t say what kind of hell that will rain down on all of us if we succeed.” He paused to let Barry process his meaning before adding, “Are you gonna wear that ridiculous mask the whole way there? It will take us approximately three Earth hours to get where we’re going in the time stream.”

Barry’s gloved fingers automatically lifted to touch his mask. He answered defensively, “I don’t exactly go around giving my real identity to known criminals, Mick. The mask stays on around you.”

Bright white teeth glinted from between Mick’s teeth with his wolfish grin. “You mean criminals like Snart?” Barry’s eyes shot up to Mick’s with shock, but before he could say anything, the man continued, “Don’t worry your pretty little head, Red. The jerk never even told me he knew your real identity. I found out about all of it after I became Chronos. Trusted Hunters have access to the time stream, and that means that we can see into the past. One of the first things I looked up was your identity, _Barry_. I still can’t believe that the scrawny little shit from CCPD forensics is the fucking Flash. No wonder Snart kept your secret even from me. You’re just his type.”

Barry had already pulled his cowl back with relief by the time Mick finished. He did a double-take as Mick’s meaning finally sunk in. “His type? You think Snart kept my secret all this time because he…what? Thinks I’m hot?” Barry snorted to cover up his flustered reaction. “I thought he was your friend, Mick. Maybe he just kept my secret because he honors his word and he knew it was the right thing to do.”

Mick rumbled low in his chest, reminding Barry of the sound of a motorcycle engine. “Sorry to burst all your innocent delusions there, Red, but Lenny has never been a saint. The only reason he kept your identity a secret all that time was because he hoped it would somehow lead to getting into your pants. Ever since that time he forced your little friend to reveal your name, Len has been plotting how best to use that information to his advantage. The only problem there was that it stopped being a con at some point. You got under his skin, Barry Allen, and you changed him.” Mick grunted in disgust. “He shoulda just fucked you and got it out of his system, but no, that wasn’t good enough for Lenny, was it?”

Barry’s mouth went dry and he swallowed thickly before he could respond. “Are you saying that Snart, I mean, _Len_ had feelings for me? Is that why you blame me for all this?”

Mick finally met Barry’s gaze and the sheer pain and grief for his friend turned his eyes molten with fury. “I blame you for Lenny dying, because before he met you, he never allowed his emotions to get in the way of doing the job. The Len I knew three years ago woulda never even stepped foot on that fucking ship in the first place. You and all your talk about not killin’ and being a good person turned Lenny’s head. Made him think he had to be a fucking hero like you. So, yeah, Barry. I blame you for this.”

Barry allowed Mick to descend into stony silence so that he could quietly freak out all on his own. He didn’t know which part of that conversation to dissect first, but his brain took over that problem for him. _He shoulda just fucked you…He shoulda just fucked you…_ kept playing on a loop over and over until Barry thought he would lose his mind. He shut his eyes tight, but no matter how hard he tried to keep the vision from forming, his traitorous imagination easily crafted a vivid picture of Len pinning Barry to the bed from behind as he thrust his hips against Barry’s ass. Barry gasped and forced his eyes back open, his heart pounding furiously with the rush of blood pounding through his body at the thought.

What the actual fuck was he thinking? He’d never thought about another man like that before, and it threw Barry for a loop. If he were being honest with himself, though, Barry had felt a spark of attraction from the first time he saw the pale, ghostly hue of Len’s eyes as he smirked over top of him. The feeling had been lost and warped, reshaped and evolved, over the course of their interactions with each other. No matter how many times Snart had betrayed him, there was an equally baffling incident of Len somehow saving Barry’s life, too. The man caused Barry no end of confusing and conflicting thoughts, and now that the idea of Len as a sexual partner had been introduced to him, his brain was seizing the opportunity to play out every lurid fantasy it could conjure starring both him and Len. Together. Naked.

Barry shook his head again and couldn’t seem to stop himself from asking, “So…Leonard Snart is gay? He’s into men?”

A knowing smirk creased Mick’s face as he replied drily, “I never said that, kid. Lenny doesn’t see things in such black and white terms. He has a type that does it for him. Man or woman, doesn’t matter to him. Either he’s attracted to someone or he’s not. You’re just one of the lucky ones, I guess.”

Barry was flustered, but his curiosity refused to be denied. “What do mean by ‘type’? What kind of person catches his attention?”

Mick’s eyebrow rose as he glanced over at Barry with a knowing twinkle in his eye. “Lenny respects strength. Someone who can take care of themselves and refuses to be a victim. He likes them slender, but muscled, and pretty. Really, really pretty.”

Barry could feel the heat of a blush staining his cheeks. He frowned to cover his embarrassment and grumbled, “I’m not pretty, you asshole. I’m a freaking dude. Maybe I’m cute, some would say even hot, but pretty? Not so much.”

Mick’s laughter sounded like rocks tumbling over each other as he replied, “You better hold on tight, pretty boy. This ride is about to get bumpy.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Wow…what the hell is all this, Mick?” Barry breathed as the approached a ginormous space station.

Mick pressed a few more buttons, slowing their approach and deploying the invisibility cloak to hide the jump ship from view. “That’s the home of the Oculus, kid. Right now, there is a fierce battle waging inside the station between our team and the foot soldiers of the Time Masters. No one should notice we’re here thanks to the chaos and fighting. You remember the plan?”

Barry nodded, but his eyebrows were lowered with anxiety. “Yeah, I remember. When you give the signal, I’m going to run in, place the magnet lock on the trigger, and whisk Len away. Are you sure this going to work? What if I can’t make it in time?”

Mick’s lips thinned and he growled, “Then you’ll die right along with Len, so I suggest you run like you’ve never run before, Barry. Because I’m here to tell you, if you do come back to this ship alive without Lenny, I will personally make sure you never see your friends again. Got it?”

Barry swallowed thickly and placed a hand over his still queasy stomach. Time traveling was not for the weak of stomach. “Got it. I can do this. No problem. But what about you? What will you be doing while I’m playing hero to save your friend?”

Mick piloted the ship to an open stretch of tarmac and the entire vehicle shuddered with the impact of their landing. “I’m going to be right here in this seat, Red. We will have less than ten seconds to get the fuck out of here before the blast takes us with it. There is no margin for error on this. You get that, right? Do not get distracted, do not stop to help anyone else, and do not change anything else. Think you can do that, kid?”

Barry’s leg began to blur with his nerves, but he stopped it when Mick just raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Yeah, cool. I can do this.” He glanced out the wide windshield and sucked in a breath at the action playing out in front of him. Soldiers with helmets had their lasers pointed at a group of people, and Barry could make out Sara Lance, Dr. Stein, Ray Palmer, Mick Rory, Snart, and some unknown man in a trench coat being held at gunpoint at the command of some old guy in a gray bathrobe. “Who’s the dude in gray? Where is Jax and Kendra and Carter?”

Mick’s knuckles were turning white against the fierce grip he had on the steering column as they watched the scene play out in front of them. “That man is Time Master Druce, and he’s the one behind this entire clusterfuck of a mission. Don’t worry about Jax. He’ll be making his appearance shortly. As for the bird couple? Don’t worry about them. They have their own parts to play in all this.”

Before Barry could summon a reply, red lasers began to shoot at the soldiers from above and Barry couldn’t stifle his yelp of surprise as he watched the same jump ship they were sitting in appear from above. Within just seconds, the ship had taken out the soldiers surrounding the crew, and Barry cheered as he watched Jax stride out of the hatch to rejoin his team. With a solid clasp of hands, Dr. Stein disappeared and Firestorm was left in his place. Mick and Barry watched the team of heroes stride inside the structure until they disappeared from sight.

“Okay, kid, time to get your game face on,” Mick instructed Barry with tense, rumbling words. “When you get inside the structure, remember that the Oculus is surrounded on all sides by an energy field. The walkway is narrow, and one false step could fry you like a cracked egg. You’ve got exactly four seconds to get in there, retrieve Len, affix the magnet, and get back to the jump ship. You ready for this?”

Barry adjusted his cowl, dug his toe into the metal bulwark of the ship and allowed the speed force to flicker like lightening through his eyes. “I’m ready. I’ll go on your mark.”

Barry watched as the trench-coated figure emerged to trade a few words with Sara Lance and Snart before the two of them rushed back inside toward the Oculus. “The stupid sonovabitch,” Mick growled softly behind him, but Barry did not waver from his stance. A few minutes later, he watched as Sara reappeared, desperately dragging Mick’s unconscious form behind her. Mick’s voice behind him was deep and full of command as he said, “Three…two…one…GO!”

Barry raced through the chaos of fighting soldiers and retreating Legends as he fixed his eyes on his target. In slow motion, he could see Len’s snarl as he is surrounded by soldiers and Druce. The sounds were nothing more than rushing wind in Barry’s ear, but as if Len’s voice were too strong to be drowned out, he heard Len snarl, “There are no strings on ...”

Barry knew his four seconds were already half gone, so he pushed another burst of speed until he was able to pull Len into his body and simultaneously slam the magnet lock down over the trigger. He was already running back to the jump before Snart had even finished speaking. Barry ran harder and faster, pushing the speed force to the limit, and cursed the fact that Snart’s weight was slowing him down. With a final burst of speed, Barry pulled them through the hutch of the jump ship with an agonizing yell of effort.

“Me,” Len finished his sentence before looking around wildly.

“Strap in, boys!” Mick yelled triumphantly. “It’s gonna be a bumpy ride!”

In half a second, Barry had both him and Leonard fastened into their seats as the jump ship launched into the air. With a sonic boom, the Oculus exploded behind them, and the shockwave sent the ship careening into the time stream. Barry closed his eyes and braced for the sickening wave of nausea to roll over him with the pulse of energy that sent their ship spinning and tumbling into oblivion.

“What the fuck is going on here, Mick? I saw Sara drag you out of there not five minutes ago!” Len yelled over the warning sirens and Gideon’s frantic reports of damage to the hull. “And what the hell is the Flash doing here?”

Mick’s big, blunt fingers were a whirl of activity as he pushed buttons and barked commands. He paused long enough to flash his patented crazy grin and replied, “Saving your life, you noble sonovabitch! Now, shut up and hang on! We’re not out of the woods yet.”

Barry moaned pitifully as his stomach rolled and pitched up his throat as the jump ship continued to bump and shudder with the turbulence of their ride through space and time. He didn’t have time to rejoice in a successful rescue, and he couldn’t pause to check on Len’s condition as he fought his body to remain in one piece during the rough transition into the time stream. It was close to thirty minutes before the ship evened out and they were once again jetting along on a smooth, even course.

With a sigh of relief, Mick unlocked his restraint and slumped in his seat. “Holy shit,” he breathed with wonder. “We actually did it, kid. Gideon had given this mission only a 28% chance of succeeding, but you did it.”

Barry peeled his eyes open and forced his teeth to unclench enough to grit out, “You could have mentioned that little fact before I decided to come on this suicide mission, Mick.”

Len burst out of his chair and faced the two men. His eyes were on fire with a cold, blue flame and his fists were balled up with anger. “What did you do, Mick? Why did you bring _him_ into this?” he demanded, his normal drawl noticeably absent.

Barry flinched under the weight of Len’s anger and held his hands up to show his innocence. “Hey, man. Don’t look at me. This was all his idea.”

Mick stood up from the captain’s chair and faced off with his partner in crime. “I did what I had to do, Lenny. If you hadn’t decided to go all ‘hero’ on us by sacrificing your life, then I wouldn’t have been forced to fix it.”

Len staggered back and looked back and forth between the two men. “You changed the time line to save me? Mick…what have you done? The consequences of saving my life could be catastrophic in ways we have no idea how to predict! I’m not worth that. My life could have finally meant something by dying back there with the Oculus. Now what am I supposed to do? I can’t go back to the _Waverider_ or rejoin the team. Not without possibly throwing everything else off course!”

Barry huddled in his chair, doing his best to melt into the background, as the two men continued to argue and yell at each other. Barry couldn’t help but take the opportunity to soak up every inch of Len’s appearance. Gone was the fur-lined parka, and instead Len was dressed from head to foot in all black including a leather jacket and jeans that were tight enough to outline every dip and curve of the man’s legs and ass. His goggles were still resting around his neck as he pointed an angry finger into Mick’s muscled chest, and Barry couldn’t help but admire the fierce, angry flush that gave color to Len’s cheeks.

“And you!” Len snarled, finally turning his rage in Barry’s direction. “I would have thought that you more than anyone would know how bad things can get when you mess with the time line. What the fuck were you thinking back there, kid? You could have been killed!”

Barry immediately stood to his feet and pulled his cowl back to free his face. He went on the defense as he answered, “What should I have done, huh? Just tell Mick to screw off when he asked for my help? You actually died in that explosion, Len. End of the line, _died_. You sacrificed yourself for your team, and you died a hero. I couldn’t just let that happen when I had the slim chance of saving your life.”

Len’s eyes widened as he took in Barry’s uncovered face. “What are you doing? Mick doesn’t know-“

“Yeah, he does know,” Barry interrupted drily. “It seems Chronos was given unrestricted access to view history through the Time Masters. Apparently, Mick took it upon himself to find out my real identity.”

Len rubbed his face and paced away from the two men. Barry watched him closely and catalogued the changes that had come over the man since the last time they met. He knew, from studying Snart’s criminal records, that the man was every bit of 40 years old, but the lines of exhaustion on his face had deepened and his hair was salty with gray. It didn’t detract from his good looks in the least, Barry admitted reluctantly, and it even lent a more mature, serious air to the dramatic criminal.

Mick rubbed a big hand over his bald pate and announced, “We can hash all this out later. There will be plenty of time for the two of you to fight it out. Thanks to the shockwave from the Oculus explosion, you’ll be returning to Central City four days before we left. You two will have to stay hidden from the outside world until the moment that we left.”


	5. Chapter 5

Four hours later, Barry found himself ensconced in a Rogue’s safe house on the outskirts of Central City with a still-fuming Leonard Snart. Before Mick had left them behind, he had made a quick trip to the store for groceries and supplies. As he unloaded the bags in the tension-filled silence of the little rental house, Mick had tossed a bag at Snart with a wicked chuckle and said, “I picked this up just in case you felt like celebrating.”

Barry watched with curiosity as Len peeked in the bag before wadding it up and tucking it inside his leather jacket pocket. “Gee, thanks, buddy,” Len drawled in his patented sarcastic tone. “You really shouldn’t have.”

“What is it? What’s in the bag, Snart?” Barry asked, his insatiable need to know pushed him to ask.

Mick finished placing the two gallons of milk in the fridge and slammed the door shut. “You’ll find out soon enough, kid,” he answered for Len as he swaggered toward the door. He paused to face both of the two men who were watching him with mixed expressions of anger, disbelief, and chagrin. “You know the deal. Neither one of you can step foot outside this door until exactly 8:54 pm four days from now. No one can know that Snart didn’t die in that explosion, or all hell will break loose. Barry, you can go back to your regular life, but Len will have to disappear. I’ll coordinate with Lisa and have her pick you up here and the two of you can leave town together.”

Len’s face was a mask of anger as he spat, “So, you saved my life just to take it away from me again? This is _my_ city, Mick. I’m not leaving it behind.”

Mick’s footsteps ate up the distance between them until he stopped mere inches from Len’s face. “You’ll do whatever it takes to stay alive, Lenny. If any of the remaining Time Masters find out you’re still alive, they will never stop hunting for you. They’ll come after you, and Lisa, too, until they succeed in wiping you out of the timeline. I didn’t risk everything to save you only to have you captured and killed or worse.”

Len’s jaw muscle clenched as the two men stared each other down, and Barry was afraid they would come to blows. Instead, the two men embraced for a bruising, rib-cracking hug punctuated with thumping hands against each other’s backs. When they pulled back, Len only replied, “Thanks, Mick. I’ll be seeing you around sometime.”

Mick grinned, his wide eyes shining with crazy light, and growled, “Not if I see you first, asshole.” Before he exited the door, he paused to add, “Oh, and your cold gun is in the garage. Don’t lose it again.” And with a nod of thanks at Barry, Mick was gone.

Barry didn’t know what to do with himself. He was alone in a house, for four long days, with none other than Captain Cold himself. Though, if Barry were being honest, there was little left of the infamous villain in the man standing rigidly in front of him. This man was no longer a villain. He was every bit the hero that Barry was now.

“So,” Barry broke the strained silence between them. “What do you want to do now?”

Len gave Barry a deadpan look and drawled, “Well, since it appears that this is not my day to die after all, I believe that I am going to take a shower and go to bed.” Barry’s face flushed with color at that announcement, and Len unfortunately caught it. A wicked smirk tipped his lush, full lips as he added, “You’re welcome to join me, of course.”

Barry could feel his face turn even redder, but he blustered his way through it. “No, thanks, Snart. I’ll wait my turn.”

The older man sauntered over to Barry who was still dressed in his Flash suit. He didn’t stop until he was well within Barry’s personal space, and slowly peeled the black leather jacket off his shoulders. “So, it’s back to ‘Snart’ now? Back on the ship, I thought our relationship had progressed to ‘Len.’”

No matter how badly Barry wanted to take a step back, he refused to budge and give the man the satisfaction of seeing how unnerved he made Barry. “There is no relationship here, Snart. There’s just you and me sharing these four walls for a few days until we can go our separate ways.”

Len smirked and slowly looked Barry up and down. “Four days is a long time, Barry. If you change your mind about joining me, just say the word.”

Barry couldn’t seem to form a coherent thought as Snart chuckled while walking away. He paused long enough to toss his jacket across the dusty, frayed wing chair before continuing down the hallway to close himself in the bathroom. Barry waited until he heard the shower turn on before he crept over to the chair to retrieve the jacket. He felt like a criminal for snooping, but he had to know what was in that bag. He paused as the scent of Len’s woodsy cologne permeated the air with its handling, and Barry brought it to his nose for a deeper smell. He couldn’t seem to stop the groan from escaping his throat as the heady aroma of supple leather, cologne, and some undefinable scent all combined to create a potent cocktail that screamed danger, masculinity, and sex. It was enough to make Barry’s dick twitch with interest.

Taking a guilty look around, Barry fished out the crinkling plastic bag from the inside pocket and peeked inside. He sucked in a sharp breath as he spied a box of condoms and a bottle of lubricant. With his face and ears flaming with embarrassment, Barry stuffed the bag back into the pocket and dropped Len’s jacket like it was on fire. “What the hell have I gotten myself into here?” he whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

True to his word, Len had gone straight to bed after his shower, and Barry spent the rest of the night tossing and turning on the uncomfortable mattress in the second bedroom. After his own shower and a late snack, Barry had retired to his room and tried to sleep, but no matter how many times he closed his eyes, he couldn’t get the contents of that bag out of his head. Those thoughts led to other, progressively dirtier thoughts involving what Len and Barry could do with those items between the two of them. Images of Len naked and touching Barry’s body, or of Barry sliding his tongue along the line of Len’s clavicle continued to haunt the speedster until his cock was thick, swollen, and aching with the need to come.

When he could stand the pressure no longer, Barry had given in and stroked himself to climax as he imagined Len’s hand in his place. No sooner had the last shudder rocketed through his body had the shame and self-recrimination taken its place. It wasn’t that he thought being gay was wrong or something to be ashamed of, but Barry had just never been tempted by another man before, and the thought threw him for a loop. The fact that it was one of his archenemies made the situation all the more untenable. Why now, at this point in his life, had his body decided to betray him in such a way? What was it about Leonard Snart that made his blood boil and his dick get hard?

Maybe it was the fact that Barry hadn’t had sex with anyone other than his right hand since that fateful day he had been struck by lightning. The few opportunities he’d had, he had blown. First, there had been Linda Park, but no sooner than they had started making out then his body had gone haywire with the speed force. Since Linda hadn’t known that Barry was the Flash, it had been more than prudent to end their brief affair. His last girlfriend, Patty Spivot, had been wonderfully sweet and pretty, but they had taken things slow. So slow, in fact, that they never did get past second base before she dumped him to go back to school. Things with Iris were still too new and unsettled to even consider sleeping with her, and the idea of hooking up with a stranger never did appeal to Barry. To top it all off, moonlighting as the Flash ate up so much of Barry’s time that trying to form relationships was nearly impossible. Thus, his three year dry spell had commenced uninterrupted.

Barry had finally fallen into a fitful sleep full of lurid dreams starring his current housemate and that stupid plastic bag of supplies. Shortly after dawn, Barry finally gave up on sleep and made his way into the kitchen to cook some breakfast. Nervous energy buzzed through his veins as he started the coffee pot brewing and retrieved a carton of eggs and a package of bacon from the fridge. He wasn’t sure what Snart would eat, but he erred on the side of caution by cooking the whole package of meat and cracking all 12 eggs into a bowl to whisk together with grated cheese, chopped onions, and mushrooms. Even if the man wasn’t hungry, Barry knew he could easily eat every bit of the food thanks to his outrageously fast metabolism.

The bacon was draining on a plate with napkins and he was just getting ready to pour the eggs into the hot, greased skillet when a deep voice drawled, “Well, isn’t this a deliciously domestic scene. Usually, when someone makes me breakfast, they’ve spent the night in my bed first.”

Barry jumped and dropped the spatula where it clattered on the tile floor. “Dammit, Snart! You scared the hell out of me!” Barry growled, more to cover his embarrassment than out of any real anger. “Don’t sneak up on me like that.”

Len chuckled and sauntered across the kitchen to retrieve a coffee mug as Barry busied himself with scrambling the egg mixture so he didn’t ogle the man dressed in loose pajama pants and long sleeved shirt. Len poured himself a cup of coffee and snapped off a bite of bacon before he broke the tension between them. “What’s got you so on edge, Barry? Didn’t you sleep well last night?”

Barry shot Len a suspicious look, but the man’s face was carefully blank. “I slept like shit last night, thank you very much. That mattress has a dip in the middle and it smells funny.”

Len chuckled softly and goosebumps erupted across Barry’s arms underneath his sweatshirt. “That’s because it’s Mick’s room when we use this house. You should have taken me up on my offer, Barry. My bed is much more comfortable.”

Barry whirled to face his archenemy and pointed the spatula dripping with raw egg at his face. “Stop saying shit like that, Snart. I mean it.”

The older man just arched an eyebrow and shrugged. “Whatever you say, kid. It’s my fault that I keep forgetting how young and… _innocent_ you still are.”

Barry grit his teeth and turned back to the eggs before they could burn. Pieces of onion and mushrooms flipped out of the skillet with his angry motions as he snapped, “Stop calling me a kid, too. I twenty-seven years old, Snart. I’m hardly a child, and not nearly as innocent as you’d like to believe.”

Len settled himself on a stool at the low countertop that doubled as a table. Barry could hear him sipping at his coffee before Len replied lazily, “Oh, I still think you’re pretty innocent when it comes to sex, but if it makes you this uncomfortable, I’ll back off.” Without waiting for Barry to reply, he added, “And, I’ll make you a deal. I’ll stop calling you ‘kid’ if you’ll stop calling me ‘Snart.’ That name belongs to my father. My name is Leonard. I prefer to be called ‘Len’, but I will also answer to ‘Lenny.’ Deal?”

Barry took a deep breath and released it slowly. Less than five minutes in the man’s company and his emotions were already racing all over the place. If he didn’t get himself under control fast, he would never last four whole days in the same house as Leonard Snart. When Barry felt like he could speak without betraying his turmoil, he muttered, “Deal. So, _Len_ , would you like some eggs with your bacon?”

Barry almost drooled at the wicked twinkle in Len’s pale blue eyes. “Why, Barry, that would be absolutely delightful,” he replied, his words dripping with gleeful sarcasm.

Barry stifled a curse and pulled himself away to angrily pile two plates with a mountain of food. When he dropped the plate in front of his roommate, Len’s only reply was, “Thank you, but I’m only eating for one.”

Barry rolled his eyes and dug his fork into his eggs. “Don’t worry, old man. I’ll eat whatever you can’t manage.”

Len watched Barry shovel huge mouthfuls of eggs in his mouth for a long, silent moment before he replied, “I don’t doubt that. And I’m no more an old man that you are a kid. We are both consenting adults here, Barry.”

Barry growled in frustration. No matter what he said or what tone he tried to portray with Len, the man never failed to turn it around on him. “Just shut up and eat, Len.”

His roommate consented gracefully and the only sounds that punctuated the silence between them was the clatter of forks against the plates, crunching of bacon between teeth, and the sips of scalding coffee. Barry was done eating and watching Len’s still full plate with covetous eyes when Len sighed deeply and pushed the plate toward him. “Here. I’ve had my fill, so feel free to polish off the rest.”

Barry didn’t even hesitate. He wolfed down the rest of Len’s eggs and three more slices of bacon before he sat back on his stool and patted his flat belly with satisfaction. “Man, that was good, if I do say so myself. I wonder if Mick bought any donuts?”

Len blinked slowly with his coffee mug held suspended halfway to his lips. “How do you afford to feed yourself, Barry?”

Barry felt the first honest smile crease his face since he saved the man’s life. “My grocery bill is paid by S.T.A.R. Labs. It may not be hero’s salary, but it definitely helps.”

Len chuckled as he stood up and gathered up their dirty dishes. “I tried to tell you, didn’t I? Being a hero pays for shit.”

Barry swiveled on his stool and watched with fascination as Len began to wash their dishes and clean up Barry’s mess. It was oddly unsettling to view Len as just another person instead of as his enemy or a villain to be defeated, but it was also humbling, too. Somewhere along the line, Barry had gotten so caught up in his alter ego that he had forgotten that the metas and villains like Snart were all regular people with their own lives, joys, pains, and sorrows. From everything Barry knew about Leonard Snart, the man had survived a terrible childhood at the hands of an abusive father all while protecting his little sister the best he could. After Len had shown up at Barry’s house uninvited to warn him about Mardon’s plans to kill him, he had known without a doubt that Len had a core of light hidden under the darkness that life had heaped on him.

“You would know, wouldn’t you, Len? Mick didn’t get the chance to tell me everything, but from what I did hear, you were a hero every step of the way in your time with the Legends,” Barry commented carefully. He was eager to know more about Len’s time aboard the _Waverider,_ and he hoped that it would give him more insight into the man’s enigmatic character.

Len dried a plate and furrowed his brows as he replied thoughtfully, “I wouldn’t go that far. I was in it for myself, Barry. Don’t kid yourself on that score. But, I won’t deny that being a part of a team like that tends to create a bond of loyalty and trust. You don’t have much choice when you’re jumping through the timeline and dealing with dangerous people.”

Barry leaned forward, his expression betraying his eagerness to hear more. “Can you tell me about it? How did Stein convince Jax to leave his mom behind? What is Sara like after being resurrected from the Lazarus Pit? What’s it like to work with Dr. Palmer? The man is crazy smart and I would love the chance to work with him sometime. What about Kendra and Carter? Did they ever end up getting together?”

“Whoa, slow down there, Scarlet,” Len drawled. “How about I pour us another cup of coffee and you can fill me in on what has happened in Central City since I’ve been gone? We’ve got four days to kill, and since you don’t seem too interested in spending it in more pleasurable ways, we’ll have plenty of time to chat.”

Barry bent a glare at his smirking roommate, but it lacked any real heat. “Fine. I’ll show you mine, if you show me yours.”

Len’s face split with a wide grin. “Now you’re talking, Barry.”


	7. Chapter 7

Barry was shocked at how quickly the day got away from them. He had thought it would be awkward and stilted to talk to Len for any length of time, but he found quite the opposite to be true. Len was an attentive listener, only interrupting to ask a clarifying question or offer feedback when prompted. The longer they talked, the more his roommate’s frosty, aloof demeanor thawed until the man before Barry was transformed. His posture relaxed to conform his body to the sofa, the grooves around his mouth softened, and his irises darkened to a soft, sky blue. The first time Len smiled, Barry choked on a swallow of soda and had to cough to clear his throat. This had led to Len laughing, pure and thoroughly amused at Barry’s predicament. Barry had blotted his sweatshirt with tissues as he grumbled for Len to “shut the fuck up, Len” while the man continued to cackle. Barry couldn’t pretend to stay mad for long in the face of such beauty, so he had found himself chuckling ruefully right along with guy.

At first, Barry had been reluctant to go into too many details about the last painful six months of his life. Somehow, it almost felt too personal to share one of the most painful moments of his life with Len, but once he got to that part of the tale, he didn’t even hesitate to spill it all out. Len had been leaning forward, his forearms braced on his knees, and his eyes almost boring holes through Barry’s soul as he relived the death of his father at the hands of Zoom. When Barry had stopped abruptly after blurting it out, Len had replied quietly, “I’m really sorry that happened, Barry. The guy sounds like a real evil bastard. If he wasn’t already dead, I’d hunt him down with you.” And Barry believed him.

He thought that Len would judge him for going back in time to save his mother’s life. Even though there were parts of Barry that didn’t regret creating Flashpoint, he was still consumed with shame for messing so callously with the lives of his friends and family for his own selfish reasons. He didn’t hold back in telling Len everything. He poured his heart out about the three blissful months of living with both his mother and father, and confessed about how his decision to change time was still affecting his loved ones. When he paused to allow Len a chance to respond, the man had said, “Honestly, Barry, there’s a reason the universe saw fit to give these powers to you and not someone like me. You literally have the ability to go back and change time. I know firsthand how tempting it is to want to change your past. I tried it without even a moment’s hesitation, but the results were still the same. The difference between me and you, Barry? I would do it again given half a chance. But not you. You actually have a conscience.”

It was well past lunchtime and several snacks later, at least on Barry’s part, before he finally finished his tale and demanded Len reciprocate. Len glanced at his watch and heaved himself to his feet. “If we’re going to discuss this now, then I think that means it’s time for a beer.” Len didn’t even bother to offer Barry one, and instead, brought him back a gallon of cold orange juice. “Help yourself. I hate orange juice,” Len had drawled as he collapsed back into the couch. He pulled one slim, bare foot up to his chest (clearly a defensive posture to Barry’s practiced eye), and began his tale.

Barry was riveted as Len began his tale by detailing the heist he and Mick had been in the middle of when Rip had basically kidnapped them. Len was an amazing storyteller. His wit was as sharp as his mind, and Barry laughed at the tale of Mick, Len, and Sara causing a bar fight in 1975. His adventures with the other Legends were so fantastical and full of danger that Barry had literally been on the edge of his seat. When Len had said, “That’s how we found ourselves in Star City in the year 2046,” Barry had jumped to his feet and held up a finger. He raced to the kitchen, snagged a bag of cheese popcorn, and was back in less than a second. Len blinked rapidly against the rush of air that washed over him in Barry’s wake and had continued his tale as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

It wasn’t lost on Barry that Len’s mood began to darken as he explained his rift with Mick over his partner wanting to stay. When he got to the part of his tale that involved leaving Mick marooned on the surface, Len had completely stopped and clammed up. Barry was afraid to say the wrong thing, but that had never stopped him before. “Hey, Len. You did the only thing you could do to protect your team and your partner both. It was a shit situation with no right choice, but you made the best one available to you at the time. You could have killed Mick and walked away, but you didn’t. That tells me more about who you are than anything else you’ve told me.” Len had shot Barry a sarcastic smirk and replied lightly, “Just wait. I haven’t told you everything about me yet.”

They continued to talk through a hasty dinner of frozen pizzas, but once again, Barry ended up eating the bulk of their meal. Just like every other aspect of his personality, Len was calculated and careful about even how much food he consumed, and Barry added the fact to his growing database devoted to this mysterious person sitting across from him. By the time Len finished his tale with a wave of his hand to indicate their present condition, it was dark outside and the living room was full of shadows softened only by the light glowing in the kitchen. Barry was laid back in a broken-down recliner that tilted to the left with his head propped up by one arm and his long legs extended by the foot rest that only extended part way. Len was seated on the couch, his arms thrown negligently along the back, and one bare foot braced on the coffee table while the other rested against the faded blue carpet. The silence between them was thick, but comfortable, as each man took the opportunity to mull over all they had learned about the other that day.

Barry was reliving his brief glimpse of Len’s adventure when the man himself broke the silence. “Tell me something, Barry. After all the things you have lived through in your short life, how is it that you can discuss violence, magic, time travel, and death, but the mere suggestion of sex causes you to blush and stammer like a child?”


	8. Chapter 8

Barry jerked in his chair and he reflexively sat up straight and put his feet on the floor. He knew almost immediately that he had given himself away, but he still tried to summon some sense of chill. “I do not blush and stammer like a child, you asshole. It’s just not a subject that I like to throw around. It’s personal, and, and, it’s none of your business!”

Len only raised his eyebrow as if Barry had proved his point for him. “Barry, if you aren’t mature enough to talk about sex, then how will you ever know if you’re doing it right? Please tell me you at least talk to your partners about it. If not, then I’m sure there must be at least a few disappointed ladies out there.”

Barry could feel the heat of his embarrassment radiating from his face. “I’ve never had any complaints,” Barry replied stiffly.

Len nodded thoughtfully before countering, “Yes, but have you had much repeat business?”

Barry clenched his teeth and looked to the ground. He didn’t know why he felt compelled to tell this man such intimate truths, but he found himself answering him anyway. “No, I don’t guess I have. I was a…late bloomer, I guess. I had a few girlfriends in college, but I’ve never really wanted to sleep around.” He knew he sounded defensive, but he couldn’t seem to help himself.

“That’s nothing to be ashamed about, Barry,” Len assured him seriously. “It’s not about quantity, anyway. Good sex is all about quality. You have to be brutally honest with your bed partner if you want to achieve a rich and satisfying sex life. Just out of curiosity, how many partners have you had since you turned all meta and full of lightning?”

Barry took a deep breath and snagged Len’s still half-full beer from dinner. Even knowing it wouldn’t help him, he downed the liquid for courage before he cleared his throat and admitted, “None. I haven’t slept with anyone since I became the Flash.”

“Really?” Len drawled, disbelief coloring his tone. “I know you’ve been a tad busy playing hero and all, but surely there must have been plenty of sweet young things that fall for your whole ‘white knight’ complex.”

Barry snorted and dolefully began to peel the label off the beer bottle. “Yeah, there’s been a few, but every time things start to get interesting, my powers tend to act up.”

That caught Len’s attention. “Whatever do you mean?” he purred, shifting his body subtly closer to Barry.

The younger man buried his face in his hands and groaned, “God, this is so embarrassing. I can’t believe I’m even talking about this with you right now.” Len waited patiently to see if Barry would continue, and he did. Taking a deep breath, Barry forced himself to meet Len’s gaze as he explained, “When I’m with someone and I’m… _aroused_ , the speed force kicks in and my body begins to move so fast that I become a blur.”

“Fascinating,” Len replied, his tone steeped with suggestive seduction. “Though, I’m sure it’s not so fun for you, especially if the young lady is not aware of your alter ego.” Barry just nodded and waited for Len to laugh or make some sarcastic and derogatory remark. He was shocked when Len said instead, “You know, I could help you with that, if you like.”

Barry’s eyes snapped up to meet Len’s. “What? How? I mean, how do you think you could help me with something like this?”

Len’s tongue darted out to moisten his bottom lip before they turned up in a roguish smile. “By having sex with you, Barry. I have the experience and patience you need to work out the kinks, so to say. You have nothing to lose here and everything to gain.”

Barry’s laughter held a note of hysteria as he exclaimed, “How do you figure that, Len? In what universe does it make sense for me to have sex with my very male archenemy?”

“Ah,” Len nodded wisely. “It’s the whole ‘gay’ thing that has your knickers in a twist. I know it can’t be because you’re afraid I’ll tell everyone, because I’ve already proved that I can keep your most guarded of secrets. It can’t be the whole ‘Flash vs. Captain Cold’ thing, because we both know that I stopped being your enemy a long time ago, Barry.”

“You had a funny way of proving it,” Barry shot back bitterly. “And I don’t have a problem with the ‘gay’ thing, as you call it. I’ve just never personally thought about it before.”

“You never thought about it before _me_ , isn’t that right, Barry?” Len asked quietly. “I am very good at reading people, and you’ve been attracted to me for a while now. It’s been difficult to resist the lure, believe me, but I held back because you weren’t ready to admit it. But now?” He chuckled deep in his chest before continuing, “Now, I think you’re ready.”

If Barry could have melted into a puddle and disappeared through the cracks in the floorboard, he would have done it right then. Alas, his powers didn’t extend that far, so he was left with a decision to make. He could either outright lie and deny Len’s bold claim, or he could take the risk in baring himself fully to the man sitting across from him with such raw, masculine confidence. He was balanced on the precipice of something big, and he had a feeling it wasn’t just the concept of experiencing sex with a man for the first time. It was a scary and life-changing decision he held in his hands, but Barry knew which decision he would make. If being the Flash had taught him anything, it was that he could never allow fear to hold him back.

Barry released his held breath on a shudder and locked eyes with Len. “I don’t know if I’m ready or not, Len. But I’d like to find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry to leave you hanging if you've read this far and I haven't posted the next chapter! I swear, sexy times are in the making! I hope you're enjoying the story line so far, and I hope I've done the characters justice. Let me know what you think! I reply to everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

Len didn’t react like Barry thought he would, though at this point, Barry wasn’t quite sure _what_ to expect. Len didn’t move out of his carefully-posed casual slouch, and his expression didn’t change at all. “There will be rules if we do this, Barry. I wasn’t joking about complete honesty and communication being the key to good sex. Let me be very plain with you right now before this goes any further. This is not about love and romance. I am offering you passion, certainly. Affection? Possibly. Love? No. I am not your happily ever after, Barry. I am merely your temporary lover. Do you understand what I’m saying here?”

Barry reeled back as if he had been slapped. First, scalding rejection flooded his system, but closer on its heels was incredulity. How dare Len think he knew Barry’s heart? He loved Iris, and had for years, and that was not about to change any time soon. Just because he was contemplating exploring sex with him didn’t mean that Barry had actual feelings for him. He respected Len, even absurdly trusted him, but love him? Hell, no.

Barry rolled his eyes to show his contempt of Len’s so-called rules. “I get it. You won’t have to worry about me falling in love with you, Len. At this point, I barely even like you.”

Len’s laughter was low and haunting from where he reclined in the shadows of the darkening night. “Oh, you like me, Barry. I think you like me so much that you’re going to come over here and kiss me.”

Barry couldn’t hold back the snort of disbelief. “You’re awful confident of yourself over there, Len.”

The only part of Len’s face Barry could make out in the shadows was his Cheshire cat smile. “Come on, Scarlet. Show me your best moves. Or are you scared?” the older man taunted him softly.

Barry’s spine stiffened. Even though he knew he was falling into Len’s trap, he couldn’t resist the challenge. “You think I won’t?” Barry stood to his feet and stepped around the coffee table to sit next to Len. His heart was pounding and he could already feel the speed force welling up inside him.

Len angled his body toward Barry and leaned in until their faces were only inches apart. “That’s my brave hero,” Len crooned, his breath fanning against Barry’s lips.

Barry swallowed and whispered, “Will you walk into my parlour? Said the Spider to the Fly.” And he closed the distance between them to press his lips to Len’s.

Barry was surprised to learn that kissing a man’s lips wasn’t that different from kissing a woman. Len’s lips were plump and lush and Barry concentrated on the feel of their lips clinging and parting for several long seconds until Len pushed him away. Barry blinked in surprise until Len’s visage came into focus. “What did you stop for?” he asked, clueless and incensed.

“I stopped you because I am not your girlfriend, and this isn’t our first date. Don’t kiss me like you did that pretty little blonde detective, Barry. Kiss me like I’m Len and you want to fuck me,” he explained baldly. Barry recoiled from the criticism, but Len stopped him with a firm grip on Barry’s bicep. “Don’t run away now, Flash. Follow through on your intent.”

Barry could feel his body begin to tremble with the pressure of the speed force reacting to his emotions. “I don’t know what you want from me,” Barry admitted, his voice shaking with nerves.

Len’s expression softened and he moved his hand up until he was cupping Barry’s jaw in his palm. “Let me show you what I mean,” Len whispered.

His thumb stroked idly across the sweep of Barry’s cheekbone as he leaned in with aching slowness. Barry’s eyes fluttered shut as Len’s body pressed in close to his, but the first sensation wasn’t that of Len’s lips on his. No, it was the man’s tongue tracing the borders of Barry’s mouth until it eased open in invitation. Len didn’t wait for further permission as he surged inside to boldly claim and explore the depths of Barry’s mouth. The man was relentless in his onslaught as he demanded Barry’s response with teeth and lips and tongue. Barry moaned low in his throat as Len pushed him back into the cushions until their bodies were pressed together chest-to-chest. Len’s hand was still palming Barry’s face, and he used his thumb to press against Barry’s chin to prevent him from denying access. Barry was drowning in the ocean of Len’s desire and he had no wish of being saved. No one had ever kissed Barry like this before, and he already wanted so much more.

Len took his time in breaking off the kiss. He licked and nibbled on Barry’s swollen bottom lip, sipped at the corners for hidden nectar, and sucked on Barry’s tongue until a ragged moan escaped his chest. When he finally pulled back enough to see Barry’s face, it took another half a minute for Barry to actually open his eyes and focus on Len. The man said nothing, but his eyes catalogued each and every inch of Barry’s expression as if he were casing a job.

Barry sucked in a shaky breath and let it out slowly. “Okay, I see what you mean now,” he admitted reluctantly.

Len chuckled, but he did not back away from his position of half lying on top of Barry. “Rule number two: I know what the word ‘no’ means, and any time you say it, I will immediately stop whatever it is I’m doing. I will push you to the limits of your boundaries, but I will never take what you are unwilling to give. That being said, I expect you to trust me, because I know what I’m doing. I can slow down and talk you through anything that makes you uncomfortable, but once you say the word ‘stop’ or ‘no’, we will immediately cease everything we’re doing. Okay, Barry?”

Barry nodded like a bobble head doll. After that kiss, there was no way he wanted to stop any time soon. He wanted more of what Len had to offer. “Thank you for that, I think,” Barry whispered. His hands hovered uncertainly mere inches away from Len’s body and he was dying to touch him. “Can I…Am I allowed to touch you, too?”

Len hummed, his chest rumbling and sending vibrations through Barry where they were still pressed together. “Oh, you’re going to do a lot more than just touch me, Scarlet. I’m not doing this out of the goodness of my heart. Never forget that I’m getting something out of this deal, too.”

Barry didn’t wait for further permission before he allowed his hands to hesitantly skim over Len’s arms. “What do we do now?” he asked, his eyes locked on Len’s glistening lips.

Len’s eyebrow arched as he replied, “Now, we go back to my room where we have more room to stretch out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***More is on the way! I'll post the chapters as I get them done, so there could be one or more each day. Len is playing games, and he's very intent on taking his time in his seduction, so expect there to be a lot of detailed, psychological sex.**


	10. Chapter 10

Barry was good with that. In fact, he was more than ready to move on to the next phase, because if the rest of it was only half as good as that one kiss, then sex with Len would be the best he’s ever had. With a mischievous smile, Barry grabbed on to Len and raced them back to the man’s bedroom. Len blinked rapidly to reorient himself as they came to a stop standing next to the bed and drawled, “Rule number three: no using your powers unless I tell you to. The goal here is to control them during sex, not to let them control you.”

Barry sighed heavily, but he replied, “Fine. I’ll do my best to control them, but I can’t make any promises.”

“That’s what I’m here for, Scarlet. Now…strip,” Len commanded, his eerily pale eyes heavy-lidded with desire.

Barry took an involuntary step back and tried to shrink within the confines of his loose sweats. “What? Right now?”

Len sighed loudly and rolled his hand. “Yes, right now, Barry. And take your time. I want to watch the show.”

Barry cursed his stupid body for betraying him with another blush and he looked up at the ceiling for courage. Without another word, he reached for the hem of his sweatshirt and slowly pulled it off until the cool air of the room kissed against his overheated skin. Len didn’t say anything, but his eyes spoke for him as he deliberately strolled a full circle around Barry to enjoy the full 360 degree experience. Before Barry could lose his nerve, he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his jogging pants and allowed them to drop and pool around his bare feet.

He couldn’t see Len now, since the man had come to a stop behind him. He shivered when one lone finger trailed over the bumps of his spine as Len remarked, “Very nice, Barry.” His finger continued down until Len hooked it in the elastic of Barry’s underwear and pulled it only to allow it to snap back against Barry’s skin. “Boxer briefs. Very sexy and not what was I expecting. Somehow, you strike me as more of the ‘tightie whities’ kind of guy.”

The tension that was coiling in Barry’s body kept him strung tight as Len continued to trail his fingers gently over each muscle and dip of Barry’s back until he moved around into the speedster’s line of sight. “Uh, thanks, I guess,” replied Barry nervously. “What about you? Aren’t you going to… you know,” Barry indicated his meaning by gesturing up and down Len’s body.

“All in due time, my anxious friend. You’re not done yet. Lose the briefs and lay on the bed,” his roommate instructed, his tone silky and brooking no argument.

Barry threw his head back and groaned in complaint. “You’re doing this to deliberately make me uncomfortable, aren’t you?”

Len chuckled. “You should know by now that everything I do is very deliberate and calculated. You won’t be complaining in a few minutes.”

Barry grit his teeth and slowly peeled his gray boxer briefs down his legs. When he straightened back up to his full height, he instinctively covered his crotch with his hands. Without a word, Len reached out and tugged Barry’s hands away from where his cock was hard and straining against his abs. Len ran a finger down Barry’s length, pulling a hiss from between the younger man’s teeth, and said reverently, “Beautiful, Barry. You’ve nothing to be ashamed of here.”

Barry didn’t know what to do with himself. He felt every bit like the fly from the famous poem he had quoted only moments ago. He could practically see Len plucking the strings of his web until Barry was well and truly caught in his snare. His heart was racing and his hands were shaking, but the rest of his body was buzzing with desperate arousal unlike anything he had ever felt before. When Len only glanced pointed at the bed, Barry followed his instructions and stretched out on his back on top of the neatly-made bed. He watched Len carefully as the man feasted his ghostly eyes on the expanse of Barry’s nude body until Barry couldn’t stand the silence any longer.

“What are you going to do?” the speedster asked, his voice cracking with the strain.

Instead of answering right away, Len reached down to grip the hem of his shirt and pulled it off over his head. Barry sucked in a surprised breath as he got his first look at the man’s body. Len had been a master at hiding his body every time Barry had seen him, and it was a crying shame that he did so. Len’s frame was compact, but firmly packed with wiry muscle that graced his shoulders, arms, chest, and abdomen. There was a very fine dusting of dark, crisp hairs across his pecs, but that wasn’t what drew Barry’s attention. Instead, his gaze was riveted on the sporadic and varied types of scar tissue, partially healed bruises, and colorful tattoos that decorated the older man’s torso and arms. Len stayed still for long moments to allow Barry to look his fill before he moved to climb on the bed.

“I am going to drive you crazy, Barry,” Len replied lightly as he loomed over Barry’s prostrate form. He straddled Barry’s hips and braced himself on his forearms until the two of them were pressed together from chest to groin, and he ran the tip of his nose up the column of Barry’s throat and he inhaled audibly. “Mmm…you smell like fresh air, crackling electricity, and laundry detergent,” he whispered in Barry’s ear before he moved on to lathing open-mouthed, sucking kisses along the same path. Barry gasped and reflexively gripped Len’s hips with his hands as Len continued, “You taste salty and sweet, like my favorite candy.”

Len continued to lick and nip along Barry’s sensitive skin as Barry began to writhe and breathe faster with every word and caress from his roommate’s lips. He trembled with the effort of holding his powers back, but when Len reached his chest and licked the flat of his tongue across Barry’s right nipple, he lost control and felt himself begin to blur.

“Stop, Barry,” Len commanded, his tone firm. He placed his palm directly in the center of Barry’s chest and pressed him into the mattress.

Almost immediately, Barry’s body calmed down until he was left panting in the middle of the bed. “S-sorry,” he stuttered past great gulps of air, “I tried to warn you.”

Len rewarded Barry’s compliance by smoothing his calloused palm up and down the lean, hard ridges of his abdomen. “Don’t apologize. Just take control. Keep in mind that every time you do that, I will stop whatever it is that I am doing to you until you calm down. That also means that I won’t let you come until you can stop blurring. That will be your incentive to master your responses.”

Barry closed his eyes and groaned as Len once again resumed his calculated seduction by moving even lower to lick and trace each delineated muscle of Barry’s abdomen. Barry dug his fingers into the covers as the older man’s breath ghosted over the hard shaft of Barry’s erection. The younger man sucked in a breath at the first touch of Len’s tongue, but no matter how hard he tried to hold it back, his body became consumed with the speed force once more. True to his word, Len paused what he was doing until Barry quieted, and then he resumed his exploration.

Fifteen minutes later, Barry was panting and his entire body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat as he begged, “Please, Len. I can’t take this anymore. Just, God! Just please let me come.”

Len’s hands once again resumed their torture of Barry’s angry and swollen cock. One hand cupped and rolled his sack, while the other stroked up and down the shaft that was slick from Len’s mouth. For fifteen painfully blissful minutes, Len had teased, licked, sucked, and bobbed over Barry’s cock, but always pulled away every time Barry lost control and blurred. Several times, when Barry thought he could come without Len stopping him, the infuriating man seemed to sense it and would pull back to apply firm pressure to the base of his shaft until Barry had no choice but to calm back down. The man was a diabolical sadist who seemed to revel in causing Barry no end of pleasure and denial.

The muscles across Len’s shoulders and chest flexed and released with his movements as he watched Barry squirm from beneath his eyelashes. “I told you, Barry. When you can quit blurring for longer than three minutes, I will let you come, but not until then.”

Barry seriously contemplated using his speed to flip Len on his back and give the man as good as Barry was getting, but he had agreed to the rules. Instead, Barry took a deep, cleansing breath and released it just as slowly, forcing his muscles to relax, until he was able to close his eyes and just enjoy the sensation of Len’s hands on him. That didn’t stop his hips from thrusting up through Len’s fist, or the broken noises that ripped from his throat, but at least the pressure of holding back the speed force had receded. “That’s it,” Len crooned as he worked his slippery fist up and down Barry’s cock with slow, drugging motions. “Stop fighting your body’s responses, Barry. Just concentrate on my voice and the feel of my hands and just let go.”

Barry did what Len told him, but there was something missing. He needed to feel the weight of Len’s body pressing him down, wanted to experience the taste of his kiss, and soak up the potent aura of the man’s desire. He reached out a hand toward where Len was kneeling between his spread legs and pleaded, “I need you, Len. Please.”

A fine tremor chased over the older man’s frame. “Fuck, Barry,” he breathed before lowering himself to drape across Barry’s chest. Their lips clashed with a fierce, dirty kiss and Barry’s fingers dug and scratched down Len’s back until he was able to grip the man’s ass in his palms and pull him in tighter. Len broke away, panting for breath, as he moaned, “You are not helping me stay in control here.”

“So lose control with me, Len,” Barry replied as he pushed the man’s pajama pants down past his hips.

Len groaned and lifted up enough for the speedster to free his own cock until their shafts were able to rub and slide against each other. Len licked a stripe across his palm and wrapped both their lengths in his hand. He braced himself on his free elbow until he could look down into Barry’s eyes. “Don’t close your eyes, Barry. Stay right here with me. I want you to see who it is that’s giving you pleasure.”

Barry nodded, his chest heaving for breath and his hips already straining to move against Len’s hold. As Len’s hand began to move across their erections, Barry found himself falling, falling, falling into the crystal blue depths of Len’s eyes. He was so gorgeous in this moment to Barry. Len’s cheeks were flushed with color, his full lips shiny from his attentions, and the muscles of his chest quivering with tension. Their eyes stayed locked as Len’s hand began to move faster and his breaths sped up as Barry felt his climax swell until it filled every atom of his body. He didn’t even think about the speed force as he concentrated on watching Len’s every reaction as the man began to shake and move even faster.

Barry’s breath stuttered as Len’s cock slid against his own, sending Barry teetering on the precipice of orgasm. “Len…Len!” Barry cried out as the coil inside him twisted tighter and tighter.

Len leaned down to press a quick, hard kiss to Barry’s lips. “Come for me, Barry,” he demanded, his voice rough and deep.

Barry cried out Len’s name again as the coil inside him snapped to release the pressure of his building climax. His body shuddered and seized as his cock erupted with furious splashes of his seed between their stomachs. Distantly, he was aware of Len’s harsh grunts from where his face was hidden in the crook of Barry’s neck as he followed along with his own orgasm. Barry’s fingers dug into Len’s back in order to ground himself to reality, because never had he come so hard that he had lost all sense of himself before.

He had no idea how long they lay there together, bodies glued together with sweat and come, until Len finally pulled back to meet Barry’s eyes. A slow, heart-stopping smile spread across Len’s face as he said, “Oh, Barry. These next three days are going to be so much fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will probably be another chapter posted later tonight with more delicious, beautiful smut! Enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

An hour later, after a large snack for Barry, Len ushered Barry into the bathroom for a shower. “You want to shower with me?” Barry asked, his tone incredulous.

Len bent down to turn the taps on and adjusted the temperature to his liking before he responded, “I tried to get you to do so last night, if you will recall.”

Barry huffed an aggrieved breath, but his stomach was busy doing somersaults. Even after all they had shared not long ago, Barry was still nervous and jittery around the self-assured man. Within just minutes of leaving the bed, Len had reverted to his cold, drawling persona and it grated on Barry’s nerves. He wanted to see Len come apart like he’d done to Barry, but he was at a loss for how to make it happen.

Len dropped his pajama bottoms and stepped under the spray, and Barry hastily shed his own jogging pants and followed behind him. The tub was tiny, especially with two men sharing the space, and Barry didn’t know what to do or how to arrange himself. He hated feeling this awkward, especially around Len who was so confident, but he was still woefully out of his depths with this whole situation.

Len grabbed the bar of green soap and passed it to Barry before maneuvering them around until Barry was under the spray and Len’s back was facing him. “Make yourself useful, won’t you?” Len said lazily as he braced his arms against the tile and dropped his head.

Barry squeezed the soap and had to scramble not to drop it. He found himself actually eager to be able to touch Len’s body. There was so much to see and explore, and Barry took his time as he ran soapy fingers across the tense muscles of Len’s back. He paused to trace the curly script of Lisa’s name before moving along to rub his thumb across a circular puckered scar. “Is that a bullet wound?” Barry asked.

Len blew drops of water between his lips before replying sardonically, “Occupational hazard.”

If that were true, then Len had been very, very busy over the course of his lifetime. There were just as many scars as there were tattoos, leaving very little unblemished flesh behind. The scars ran the gamut from tiny, thin white lines to a large patch of melted skin along his side that spoke of a deep burn. His tattoos were just as varied. There were rough and unprofessional black tats that screamed “prison ink” and elaborately colorful designs clearly commissioned and executed by a professional.

Barry continued his journey of discovery by crowding in close to Len’s backside until his arms were able to reach around to the man’s front. Barry was gratified to hear Len hum with appreciation as the speedster’s long, slim fingers slipped and slid across his chest and further down to bump along the muscles of Len’s abdomen. He paused before going any lower, but when Len remained silent, Barry boldly continued south. Len’s cock was hanging thick and heavy between his legs, and Barry cursed the fact that he still hadn’t really gotten a good look yet. Just from feel alone, Barry had been able to tell that Len was generously endowed. When the man had taken both their lengths in his hand, he had been unable to get his entire hand around them together, and though Barry was no slouch in that area, it had been easy to feel that Len’s cock was noticeably longer and thicker than his own.

Len’s voice held a teasing note when he murmured, “I’m pretty sure it’s clean now, Barry, but I won’t complain if you want to keep stroking me.”

Barry sighed and dropped his forehead to rest against Len’s shoulder. “Are you ever going to quit needling me? I’m still new to all this, Len. I don’t know what I’m doing here.”

Barry let his hands drop, but Len snagged them and brought them back to his swelling erection. “You were doing just fine until you stopped. You can’t learn until you try.” He wrapped his own hand around Barry’s and guided him back to grip his cock. He moved Barry’s hand up and down slowly and his voice was breathy when he added, “I like a firm grip. Yeah, just like that. Now, rub your thumb up the crease of the head… _shit_ , just like that.”

Barry pressed in closer until his own hard length was nestled along Len’s ass crack. He grew bolder in his exploration as Len talked him through what he liked or didn’t like until Barry had the man pressed up against the tile while he sucked and licked the beads of water that trailed down Len’s throat. Barry reveled in being able to pull every single grunt, moan, and sigh from the stoic man encased in his arms. Being with Len was so different from all the times he had been with his girlfriends over the years. He didn’t feel like he had to hold back or be gentle, and somehow, Len was able to light that elusive spark of true, mindless lust in his blood that had been sorely lacking in Barry’s life.

“Okay, you’re going to have to stop now, Barry,” Len cautioned him breathlessly. “It’s your turn now.”

Barry reluctantly handed over the soap and dropped his arms so Len could trade places with him. In contrast to Barry’s tentative and slow exploration, Len’s hands were bold and firm as he lathered the skin of Barry’s back. The man’s thumbs dug deep into the tense muscles that lined the younger man’s spine before slipping around to knead and squeeze the muscles of Barry’s chest and arms. Between the moist heat of the shower and the magic of Len’s fingers, Barry found himself relaxing more and more until Len’s voice broke into his moment of Zen. “Do you realize that you haven’t blurred once since we’ve been in here?”

Barry’s eyes popped open in surprise and he flashed a bright smile at Len over his shoulder. “You’re right. I haven’t even thought about it.”

Len’s soapy hands moved lower until he was running a slick, soapy palm up and down the length of Barry’s hard cock. Barry cursed and thrust through his grip to the tune of Len’s wicked laughter. “I told you I would help you with your little problem.”

Barry hummed in acknowledgement of his claim as Len’s hands released Barry’s cock to trail back around until he was cupping the round, firm globes of Barry’s glutes. Boldly, Len ran slippery fingers up and down the crack of Barry’s ass, stopping to swirl and press against his puckered opening. “Whoa! What are you doing back there, Len?” Barry asked nervously.

“Relax, Barry,” Len drawled, his fingers slipping and sliding in the soapy ravine as his left hand held the younger man still. “Have you really never had anyone play with your ass before?”

Barry couldn’t stop himself from clenching as Len’s big finger dipped inside the ring of muscle. “Ah! No, that is not something I’ve ever done before, Len!”

“Mmm…I get to be your first, Barry Allen,” Len purred in his ear.

Barry cried out in reply when Len’s finger slid deep inside him. Despite the shock and mild burn of entry, Barry found himself flushing with heat and his cock stiffening impossibly harder. Len gave him no quarter as he began to pump in and out with steady, slippery thrusts. “Oh, shit! What the hell, Len?” he exclaimed when the older man began to press in a second, soapy finger. He hissed through his teeth as the muscle burned with its stretch, but before he could even wince, the pain receded.

Len’s chest pressed against Barry’s back until he was pinned to the tile by Len’s weight. He sucked and mouthed his way up Barry’s throat until his lips brushed against the shell of Barry’s ear. “You were made for this, Barry,” Len growled softly. “Your body gets all of the pleasure and none of the pain.” He thrust his two fingers deep as he bit down firmly on Barry’s neck.

A wordless cry ripped from Barry’s throat as the spell of Len’s voice cast Barry into an abyss of bewildering ecstasy. All he could do was close his eyes and allow the speed force inside of him to cycle through his body with increasing speed as Len pushed and pulled his fingers in and out of Barry’s body while his other hand squeezed and pulled at Barry’s painfully swollen cock. When Len twisted his fingers and curled forward to brush across a certain spot, an electric shock of pure orgasmic energy jolted through him causing the speed force to derail and crash sending Barry’s entire body into a blur of kinetic energy.

“Stop!” Len growled roughly in his ear. And Barry’s body obeyed him. Barry panted and trembled beneath Len’s embrace, but Len only began thrusting his fingers again. “Let’s try this again, hmm?”

“Len, please,” Barry rasped, too far gone to care if he were begging. “It’s too much…”

The man continued to work Barry open by twisting, scissoring, and plunging his fingers deep, but he avoided pressing against that bundle of nerves again. The vibration of Len’s low hum of enjoyment against Barry’s shoulder only drove him higher as Len replied, “Not yet. You can do this, Barry. I’m going to make you come by pressing that spot again, but you _will not_ blur. Do you understand me?”

Barry nodded frantically, half desperate and half afraid. He could do this. He _wanted_ to do this. For Len.

Len’s fingers continued to pump in and out of Barry’s opening as his other hand glided up and down Barry’s aching cock. His fingers curled forward again and Barry’s body seized with another jolt of nirvana. He could feel his control slipping over his own body, but Len’s voice was there to shore him up. “Stay here with me, Barry. I want to watch you come by my hands alone. Imagine how it will feel when it’s my cock sinking deep inside you-“

“Fuck! Len!” Barry growled as his body detonated into climax. His cock jerked with each blast of seed erupting from the tip as Len continued to rhythmically press against that spot. Each pass of the man’s fingers sent another, sharper crest to Barry’s orgasm until he was breathless. His voice was hoarse when he pleaded, “No more, Len. Please. No more.”

Len’s own cock was beginning to soften, and Barry belatedly realized that the man had come right along with him without even touching himself. Slowly, with much more care than going in, Len retrieved his fingers from Barry’s body. Len rained lazy open-mouthed kisses across Barry’s shoulder and said, “God, you’re amazing, Barry. I could do this with you all night long, but I’m not as young and meta as you are. Let’s finish up and go to bed.”

“Mmm-hmm,” Barry replied without speaking. He allowed Len to hastily soap them both up again and only grumbled a little bit when they had to rinse off under the now-cold shower spray. He knew he was being unusually docile by allowing Len to dry him off, and he didn’t even flip the guy off when Len demanded his brush his teeth before passing out. All he cared about was that the speed force inside of him was finally quiet and _resting_ for once. All Barry wanted to do was collapse into bed next to Len and go to sleep.

He followed Len blindly into his bedroom and climbed under the covers at Len’s direction. His eyes were already closed when Len slid in behind him and wedged their bodies together like spoons. Barry sighed contentedly as the warmth radiated off the big body behind him and the weight of Len’s arm across his waist kept him grounded.

He was just drifting off to sleep when Len whispered, “I wonder how many times I can make you come tomorrow. I’m going to shoot for an even dozen.”

Barry stifled a shiver and burrowed even deeper into Len’s body. “Len? Shut up. I’m sleepy.”

Len’s chuckle sounded far away as Barry sank into sleep, and he barely heard Len reply, “Make that two dozen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I want to write so many chapters about these two having sex with each other. I think I have a problem. Do they make a 12 step program for this? More tomorrow!**


	12. Chapter 12

Barry hadn’t slept that deeply and that long since he woke up from a coma as the Flash. When his eyes had finally fluttered opened, he was alone in the bed and the clock on the bedside table read 11:13 am. Normally, if he were at home, he would have zoomed out of the bed and rushed around to get ready, but today, there was nowhere for Barry to go. Instead, he lay in the bed and allowed his mind to do the racing.

He could still feel the heat from Len’s body on the mattress next to him, and Barry buried his nose in the man’s pillow to draw deep of his signature scent. He closed his eyes and relived each touch, each kiss, and each word that had spilled from his former enemy’s lips from the previous evening. Even now, Barry’s cheeks heated with a blush as he recalled how it had felt to have Len’s fingers buried so deeply inside him. And when the man had told him to imagine Len fucking him with his cock, Barry’s body had splintered apart into the hardest orgasm of his life. Now, it was all he could think about, and he wondered if Len was going to fuck him like that before the day was done.

Barry wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about allowing Len, of all people, to take such complete and utter control over Barry’s body. When he was alone, like he was now, the thought of being that vulnerable to the dangerous former criminal absolutely scared Barry to death. But when they were together, their bodies touching and Len whispering in his ear, Barry wanted nothing more than to give over everything into Len’s capable hands. It was strangely freeing to allow someone he trusted to take control. Since becoming the Flash, Barry had been the one largely responsible for protecting the city, and his friends and family, but no one had been there to protect him. It was a lot of responsibility for one person to handle, but when he had been at the mercy of Len’s hands and lips, all that fell away and Barry had been able to just _let go_. Even as he had reveled in Len’s mastery of his body, another part of Barry was absolutely terrified to give anyone that much control over him.

He would just have to follow the rules that Len set out. This wasn’t about emotion between them, and Barry would be incredibly stupid to forget that. It didn’t matter how Len made him feel when he was holding Barry in the circle of his arms or what the man whispered in his ear as he played Barry’s body like a finely-tuned instrument. He could never forget that Len always had ulterior motives and never accepted a job without planning ten steps ahead. Instead of worrying about controlling the speed force within him, Barry decided he would do better to control his expectations and emotions instead.

“If you’re waiting for breakfast in bed, princess, I hate to disappoint you,” Len’s voice echoed down the hallway from the direction of the kitchen.

Barry rolled his eyes and leisurely climbed out of the bed. He looked around for his sweats, but didn’t find them, so he took it upon himself to poke around in the drawers of the bedroom. He found several sets of long-sleeved tees, jeans, and pajama bottoms that presumably belonged to his roommate, so he helped himself to a shirt and loose, red plaid pj bottoms. After pausing in the restroom to take care of business, he made his way to the kitchen to face his old enemy turned new lover.

Barry’s stomach grumbled in complaint as his nose picked up the scent of sausage gravy and biscuits along with the sweet scent of maple syrup. His mouth flooded with saliva when he arrived to find the bar top covered with dishes of pancakes, white gravy, a platter of biscuits, and a pound of fried sausage patties. He groaned low in his chest as he collapsed on a stool while Len poured a tall glass of milk and set it in front of him.

“You made all this, Len? Damn, I thought I was doing good to make eggs and bacon, but this is just amazing,” Barry commented with surprise and gratitude.

Len took the seat next to him and raised an eyebrow. “I had no choice but to learn how to cook growing up. I raised Lisa on my own for years, and food stamps don’t get you anywhere at McDonald’s,” he replied, his tone deliberately light and sardonic.

Barry blinked as the harsh truth bomb detonated in the silence between them. Somehow, Barry kept forgetting about the rough childhood Len and his sister had endured at the hands of an abusive, criminal father. He knew that Len would not welcome any sort of sympathy or pity, so he only nodded and loaded his plate down and began to eat. He could feel the weight of Len’s scrutiny, but Barry ignored it as he refueled his depleted resources. As he ate, though, he paid close attention to his roommate. He observed as Len methodically consumed exactly one pancake (each bite dipped sparingly in syrup), two sausage patties, and one biscuit with a spoonful of gravy. Any drips were immediately wiped away, his silverware placed in neat lines next to his plate, and his napkin kept folded in a neat triangle. To Barry’s scientific mind, it appeared that Len either had a mild case of OCD, or else he was just a really big control freak. Somehow, Barry was convinced it was the latter.

When Barry was finally done eating, his leg began to blur with contained energy and his entire body buzzed with the pent up desire to _run_. Len watched him carefully before speaking. “I wish I could tell you to go outside and run it off, but I can’t do that. Why don’t you clean up this mess instead?”

Barry shot the older man a cocky grin before he turned into a streak of living lightning. In less than three seconds, he was back sitting on his stool and inspecting his nails as if bored. He absorbed Len’s amused chuckle like a sponge as the man’s frosty blue eyes trailed across the sparkling clean kitchen. “Now what should I do?” Barry asked innocently.

Len grinned and shrugged. “That’s up to you, I’m afraid. Us mere mortals require time to digest and relax after a meal, so I am going to kick back and watch a movie on the couch. You are welcome to join me, of course, or you can find other ways to amuse yourself.”

Barry’s face fell as Len put action to words and sauntered over to plop on the couch and turn the television on. He wasn’t sure exactly what he expected to happen between them today, but this wasn’t it. After a few moments hesitation, Barry got up and joined Len on the couch. He wasn’t really sure what to do with his body. On the one hand, he didn’t want Len to think that Barry expected to be cuddled, but on the other hand, he had shortly grown addicted to the man’s touch. So, he erred on the side of caution and kept a solid foot of empty space between them.

By the time they were an hour into watching _The Usual Suspects_ , Barry thought he would go crazy. He had seen the movie before, and enjoyed it, but the only thing he could seem to concentrate on was how Len’s shirt pulled tight across his chest and the black leather jacket still draped across the chair with its bag of supplies still hidden inside. Barry couldn’t seem to sit still. He fidgeted, rearranged his long legs, got up to get a drink, wandered around the house for no reason, and resumed his seat next to Len. No matter what he did, though, his eyes continued to wander back to Len’s jacket.

With a heavy, long-suffering sigh, Len drawled, “Barry, do you have something on your mind?”

Barry startled, but quickly forced himself to settle deeper into the cushions. “What? Pfft, no,” he insisted with an unconvincing casual tone. “What makes you think that?”

Len paused the movie and turned to face him while throwing his arm across the back of the couch until his fingers were able to softly play in the thick hair at Barry’s nape. “Because you can’t seem to sit still and you keep watching my leather jacket like it’s going to jump up and bite you. You didn’t happen to snoop inside that bag by any chance, did you?”

Goosebumps broke across Barry’s skin from the combined effect of Len’s words and his fingers threading through Barry’s hair. He considered lying, but just as quickly discarded the idea. Len seemed to be almost absurdly intuitive when it came to Barry anyway, so it was pointless to deny it.

Barry shrugged and strove to sound just as casual and nonchalant as his roommate. “Well, you wouldn’t tell me what was in there, so I found out for myself.”

Len eased his body in closer to Barry’s until they were touching. He couldn’t help but close his eyes on a sigh as Len dipped his head to run his nose up Barry’s throat until he reached his ear. Len sucked the lobe of Barry’s ear between his teeth and bit down sharply before sucking away the brief sting of pain. He released Barry’s ear with a noisy pop and murmured, “And now you’re wondering when I plan to use those items to fuck you like I mentioned last night. Isn’t that right, Barry? If I had known how eager you were to move on to the next stage, I would have woken you up hours ago by sliding my cock deep inside you.”

Barry shivered and his breath stuttered as a wave of heat rolled over him with Len’s dark, seductive voice. He swallowed past the dry ball of dust in his throat and stammered, “N-no, it’s not…that’s not…”

Len gripped Barry’s chin between his thumb and finger and forced the speedster to meet his pale blue eyes. Barry quailed at the direct eye contact; it felt as if Len were staring straight down into Barry’s most secret and hidden desires. “Tell me the truth, Barry,” Len demanded softly. “Do you want me to fuck you with my cock in your ass?”

Barry wanted to close his eyes as mortification threatened to swallow him whole, but Len’s laser-focused gaze refused to allow him the escape. His lips opened and shut, the words refusing to pass his lips, but Len did not relent in the least. Finally, Barry managed to gasp, “I-I-I think so?” When Len only raised one eyebrow and pinched Barry’s chin harder, he blurted, “Yes.”

Len’s lips curled in a slow, sensuous smile without teeth. “Retrieve the bag and take it to the bedroom. Be completely naked and waiting on the bed for me by the time I get there. And Barry? I want you to run.”

Barry sucked in a shocked breath, but he found himself zipping across the room, retrieving the bag, and on the bed naked in less than two seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Don't worry! I'm already working on the next chapter, and it will be full of so much smutty goodness that my computer may just melt. Hope to post it later tonight or in the morning!**


	13. Chapter 13

It seemed like time slowed down to a crawl as Barry lay on the bed waiting for Len. His cock was already hard and aching, and he could feel the speed force cycling through his body with equal parts anticipation and trepidation. He could hear Len puttering around in the kitchen, stop in the bathroom for several moments, and the creak of the floorboards as the man made his way leisurely toward the bedroom. When Len finally walked into the room, he didn’t even look Barry’s way as he carelessly pulled his shirt over his head and folded it neatly before pulling his pajama pants down and giving them the same treatment.

Barry’s breath came faster as he was finally able to soak up the sight of Len’s body completely nude. He was tall, only an inch shorter than Barry himself, but he was thicker, more solid in build. Barry’s mouth watered at the sight of all those hard muscles in Len’s chest and abdomen, and his fingers twitched to trace the deep trenches on each side of the man’s hips that narrowed to a point right above Len’s semi-hard cock. Barry quailed at his first unobstructed view of Len’s package and began to seriously rethink this whole thing. The guy was packing some major heat with a long, thick shaft capped with a fat crown peeking out of a swath of foreskin. It wasn’t even all the way hard yet, and it was already bigger than Barry’s own considerable size.

Len continued his preparations by dumping the plastic bag on the bed and thoughtfully picking up the bottle of lubricant to inspect it. He opened the box of condoms and liberated a long, connected line of them with a smile. “At least he remembered to get the right size and brand this time,” Len muttered absently.

Barry couldn’t stand being ignored any longer and asked nervously, “So, have you and Mick ever…?”

Len’s gaze finally met Barry’s and he shook his head in the negative with a small smirk. “No, Mick is definitely not my type, and I am definitely not his, either. His tastes run more toward fast and easy with big boobs.”

“And your tastes?” Barry couldn’t resist asking.

Len’s lips flirted with a smile as his intense blue eyes trailed down Barry’s body covetously. “Oh, I definitely prefer them very fast and tough with big brains. You’re the first that’s been all three.”

Barry’s heart lurched up his throat as Len’s words twisted and writhed through his veins like venom. No one in his life had ever made him weak with just a look…until Len. Barry had thought he knew what it felt like to want someone who wanted him in return, but the way Len made him feel was far and away on another level. This emotion that the man evoked in him was too big for him to understand, and it terrified him. He hoped to God that he was not falling in love with his enemy, because if this was what real love felt like, then Barry didn’t want it.

Barry only nodded wordlessly as he watched Len place the bottle of lubricant and several condoms close by on the bedside table. Len settled himself on the bed to sit close to Barry’s side and trailed a lazy hand down the planes of his chest. “I’m going to confess something, Barry, and I do not usually confide my secrets so easily.”

“Okay,” Barry croaked, his fingers twisting nervously in the comforter. The speed force inside of him, agitated by anxiety, began to race. Barry held on for all he was worth to keep from blurring, because he had to hear what Len was getting ready to say.

Len continued to run his rough-skinned hand across every inch of Barry’s chest as he replied, “Even before I knew who was under the mask, I wanted you, Barry. But when I first saw your real face? I knew I had to have you.”

Barry couldn’t help the nervous laughter that bubbled up his throat, and was relieved when Len answered with his own self-deprecating smile. “Are you trying to tell me that you wanted to fuck me at the same time you were trying to kill me? Is that supposed to be a compliment, Len?”

“I think it is. Hell, I’ve never been attracted to an opponent before. They tended to be eliminated before I even knew their names,” Len replied seriously. “You’re a warrior, Barry, and there’s nothing sexier than that.”

As if he were afraid of having said too much, Len bent down and claimed Barry’s lips before he could formulate a reply. He slid into Barry’s mouth like aged scotch and ignited Barry’s blood until he was drunk with lust. Barry’s hands slid over Len’s shoulders and he pulled him closer so that Len’s weight was settled against him where the man belonged. Barry couldn’t seem to get enough of Len, and he wanted even more. With a surprise move, Barry flipped their positions so that Len was the one pinned beneath Barry.

Len sounded breathless as he gasped, “I thought I said no powers.” Len tacked on a moan at the end as Barry began to lick and bite down the man’s neck.

Barry ground his hard cock against Len’s before pulling back to swipe his tongue across a hard nipple. “Woops. My bad,” Barry replied, not even trying to sound sorry.  He was too busy tasting Len’s skin as he traversed back and forth between the man’s nipples to lick and nip at the small, stiff peaks. Barry used his hands to pave a path through unexplored territory, and his lips followed along behind them to bite and then lick the sting away as he went even lower.

Len’s breath was coming faster and his thick, blunt fingers carded through Barry’s soft, brunette locks. “This wasn’t what I had planned, Scarlet,” Len rasped as Barry’s breath steamed across Len’s cock.

Barry allowed his spark of recklessness to ignite and leaned forward to lick a stripe straight up Len’s shaft. He was gratified to hear Len’s sharp intake of breath as he answered, “Yeah, well, maybe I got plans, too, Len.”

Barry reached out his hand to grasp the firm column of flesh and Len’s fingers spasmed against his scalp. That was all the incentive Barry needed to lower his head to taste the clear drop of liquid quivering at the tip of Len’s cock. He swiped his tongue across the head and closed his eyes to catalogue the myriad flavors of his partner. Len tasted like salt and sex, like silk and sin. Barry had to have more. He took Len’s length into his mouth to savor and drink the essence of the potent man beneath him. He licked and sucked on Len’s crown while his hand pulled the skin downward, and distantly felt Len tug on his hair with the cry of Barry’s name on his lips.

Barry went even farther by adding his other hand to cup and roll and tug on Len’s sack while his mouth worked over Len’s length. He wanted to make Len come and see him lose that iron control and fly apart by Barry’s will alone. He continued to push Len further, soaking up every grunt, curse, and moan that was ripped from Len’s lips. Every time the man caught his breath and pulled Barry’s hair, Barry would do the same thing over and over again, until Len’s grip tightened and he pulled Barry away by his hair.

He didn’t let go as he rumbled, “I am not going to come until I have buried my cock in your ass, Scarlet. That was too close.”

Barry smirked even though he was literally in Len’s hands. “Guess I have a good teacher.”

The man growled and used his grip of Barry’s hair to pull him to his mouth. Len’s kiss was merciless and savage, and Barry had no choice but to endure it. He melted into Len’s possession and gave himself over into his enemy’s hands. Len flipped Barry to his back and loomed over top of him. He grinded against Barry’s own erection and said, “I am going to _wreck_ you.”

Barry’s body tremored with the beginnings of the speed force, but all Len had to do was raise his eyebrow and it stopped. When Barry was back to panting without shaking, Len reached over to retrieve the bottle of lubricant. Barry’s heart was racing and panic began to flare, but Len ran a soothing palm over Barry’s trembling thigh.

“Easy, Barry,” he crooned. “I already told you. Your body is made for this. For you, the pain will be nothing more than passing thought thanks to your healing powers. It’s like I said, you get all of the pleasure and almost none of the pain. I won’t hurt you.”

 _Too late_ , Barry thought in his mind, but out loud he said, “I want to do this, Len. I’m just scared.”

Len’s eyes softened, and he leaned forward to press a lingering kiss to Barry’s parted lips. “If only you knew how much power you truly hold, Barry, you would know why I’m scared, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry to keep teasing you about the main event and then not delivering. I blame it on Len. He is determined to play psychological games with Barry, and both Barry and I are getting impatient with it. Next chapter tomorrow! Happy Turkey Day, 'Muricans!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: emotional, detailed sex ahead. Neither of them will be the same.**

Len was pressed along Barry’s chest with his hips cradled between Barry’s spread legs. Len’s right hand was traveling, seeking, behind the speedster’s balls for his goal, and the other braced Len’s weight so that he could loom over Barry and hold his gaze captive. Len bit his bottom lip on a smile and slowly allowed his teeth to release their grip until his bottom lip reappeared swollen and shiny. Barry was enthralled, he was captivated, and he was in trouble.

Barry had to close his eyes or he risked blurting out something incredibly stupid and foolish. Instead, he held his breath as Len’s lubricated fingers trailed around his opening with slippery swirls that had Barry gasping. “Please don’t tease me now,” Barry pleaded with Len.

Len kissed and licked along Barry’s neck as his slippery fingers played a symphony over and around Barry’s opening. “So eager for me, Barry,” he purred. “I want to do so many bad things to you.”

Barry gasped as Len plunged one thick finger deep inside his back channel. The sting was brief and fleeting as his body’s chemistry rushed to extinguish the pain. Len thrust and pumped in and back out with that finger as he bit and sucked red marks across Barry’s pecs. Barry cried out as each flare of pain morphed into lust and Len’s name fell from his lips like a prayer. A second finger joined the first, and Barry’s body jerked at the shock of intrusion, but Len gave him no time to acclimate as he curled his fingers forward to press against the bundle of nerves.

“Len! Fuck!” Barry shouted as his body seized with a jolt of energy. Barry’s fingers dug into Len’s back and clawed for purchase as Len massaged and thrust against that spot over and over until Barry was babbling for mercy.

Len relented with an evil chuckle, but his fingers continued to plow in and out with firm strokes. “Yes, my Scarlet Speedster. Sing for me.”

Barry sobbed as Len wedged in a third thick, blunt finger, pausing only seconds for Barry’s channel to accept him. Len was getting rougher in his movements, his bites pinching harder, and his breaths were coming faster. Barry couldn’t sit still under the onslaught of Len’s attack. Each flash of pain faded into more bliss until Barry could barely contain himself. “Len, please. Len! I’m going to blur,” he warned his lover desperately.

Len’s fingers slowed and his lips turned gentle against the tortured, red nipple he had been biting. His moist breath fanned against the sensitive tissue as he said, “Not until I tell you to, Barry.” Still, Len slowly withdrew his fingers and leveraged himself up until he was balanced on his knees.

Barry felt thoroughly debauched and knew that Len was seeing every facet of his soul, but he didn’t care. In that moment, he wanted Len to see everything. Every emotion, every fear, and every hope. He wanted Len to have it all.

Len reached over to retrieve the condom and made short work of smoothing it over his hard, thick length. He retrieved the bottle of lubricant and coated his cock liberally with the stuff until his fist was shiny and slick. Wedging his knees high up under Barry’s thighs, Len arranged their bodies until he had Barry’s ass elevated and his cock head poised at the puckered opening. Carefully, he braced himself on his free hand and lowered to ghost his lips across Barry’s. He sipped at Barry’s panicked and rapid breaths and took them into his own lungs.

“I’m not going to lie to you, Barry,” Len whispered into his mouth. “This is going to hurt at first. That’s unavoidable, I’m afraid. But the pleasure I will give you will be well worth the brief pain of accepting me.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Barry choked in return before he drew Len in for a dirty, sloppy kiss.

Len took the opportunity to press himself forward with firm pressure until Barry’s hole had no choice but to stretch to let him inside. Barry cried out into Len’s mouth as the burning flash of pain flowed over him like molten lava, but Len pressed ever forward while drinking down his cries. Barry’s whole body was on fire from the thick shaft of flesh splitting him open deeper and wider as Len began to add shallow thrusts to pave the way for more.

“That’s it, Barry,” Len crooned into his ear. He brought both hands up to capture Barry’s fingers in his own and pinned them to pillow on each side of the speedster’s head. He pulled back to meet Barry’s wildly rolling eyes and ordered, “Open for me.”

Barry keened as his hips thrust up, pushing himself impossibly deeper on Len’s cock, as Len plunged forward until he could go no further. They were joined as closely as was physically possible, and still they each strained toward the other to the sounds of their groans. Barry’s body trembled with the strain of holding back the speed force from breaking loose, but Len’s whispered encouragement and admonitions kept it at bay. Barry sobbed as his body battled between pleasure and pain from the feel of Len’s cock filling him beyond what he thought he could endure, but just as Len had promised, the pain faded quickly, leaving behind only the pleasure.

Len growled deep in his throat as he began to slide backward before plunging in again. Barry’s fingers raked down Len’s back until he reached the man’s ass and he pulled Len in tighter. “God, Len! So big, so full…” he trailed off with a broken gasp as Len gave a sharp, forceful thrust.

Len’s own body was trembling with strain, causing the muscles along his chest, abdomen, and ass to clench and release with each thrust into Barry’s ass. He held Barry’s hands tighter and raised his torso until he could look down into Barry’s face. Barry felt completely naked and vulnerable beneath Len’s power over him, but he wasn’t afraid. He met Len thrust for thrust, their bodies echoing with the impact, and allowed everything he was feeling to wash over his expression. Len’s nostrils flared, his eyebrows furrowed, as he continued to power in and out of Barry’s body. “So fucking beautiful, Scarlet,” Len confessed raggedly. He thrust as deep as he could go and rotated his hips to burrow his cock even deeper until Barry cried out his name. “You were made for this. Made for _me_ ,” he growled possessively.

His thrusts grew sharper and harder, relentlessly driving Barry closer and closer to the insanity of his climax. Len released Barry’s hands to pull him into a tight embrace with one arm lashed around Barry’s back and the other circling his neck until he had a handful of Barry’s soft locks. Len buried his face in Barry’s neck and fucked him harder until Barry had to grasp onto Len’s shoulders for purchase. Barry was lost in a raging tide that pushed him toward release before yanking him back out to drown him in mounting pleasure. Len’s breaths were harsh against Barry’s ear as he forced Barry’s legs wider to open for his assault. Each thrust of the man’s hips sent his muscled abdomen sliding across Barry’s swollen and leaking cock until Barry began to sob.

“Len, Len, Len,” he sobbed out, his fingernails scraping down Len’s shoulders. “It’s too much…I can’t…”

Len slammed his hips home with a muttered curse. His fingers twisted against Barry’s scalp and he yanked his head to the side. He fastened his teeth around the muscle that was stretched taut for him and bit _hard_. Barry cried out and Len growled, “Blur for me, Barry. Now.”

The speed force inside of him detonated, sending Barry’s entire body into a fierce vibration. Len yelled as his hips snapped twice before his body stiffened above Barry’s with his climax. Barry’s own release exploded over him in waves as it coursed through his veins to rebound from his ass, to his cock, and then spreading out across the rest of his body to leave him tingling, twitching, and completely wrecked. He barely even registered Len’s sloppy, open-mouthed kisses along his neck until he worked his way over to claim Barry’s lips for a slow, drugging kiss full of teeth and tongue.

They recovered together slowly, lips clinging, hands touching, and sweat mingling. Barry was lost and consumed by Len, and he never wanted to this moment to end. He wanted to stay there and be worshiped and praised by this man while his cock pinned him to the bed and his arms held him tight. This was where Barry belonged. Being here, wrapped up in Len, was his reward for all his sacrifices and Barry selfishly never wanted it to end.

Len’s arms finally loosened their grip on Barry’s neck and his fingers gentled against Barry’s scalp until they were carding through the loose brunette waves. “You’re finally mine, Barry Allen,” Len’s words were harsh against Barry’s ear. “If only for the next two days, you belong to me.”

“Yes,” the word slipped past Barry’s lips in agreement. “Yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I tried to warn you. It's getting awfully deep around here. Pun totally intended. More to come! (also intended)**


	15. Chapter 15

They spent the rest of the day in bed together, laughing and talking, touching and fucking, with only minor interruptions for food and bathroom breaks. Barry watched the shadows grow darker as the sun set, and caught his breath at the beauty of Len’s profile outlined by the blush of twilight. He never realized how alluring the man was with his full lips, aquiline nose, and high cheekbones. Len was so purely masculine and powerful, even though he wasn’t a meta human, and Barry was fascinated by him.

Len wasn’t shy about anything, and seemed to delight in trying to shock Barry or make him blush with the things he wanted to do to him. No inch of Barry’s body was allowed off limits to Len, and he spent much of their time in bed together running his fingers over every hidden valley, breathing deep of every scent, and tasting every patch of skin. He tested Barry’s limits and stole past them to smuggle in ecstasy under cover of pain until Barry was well and truly pliable and submissive to Len’s desires. But the man never left Barry hanging, never abandoned him to flounder alone, and heaped praise and affection on Barry’s needy soul.

Len taught him how to touch and please him in return, and Barry was an adept pupil at following his commands. Though Len refused Barry access to his ass, he encouraged the younger man to lick and suck at his sack and shaft, and it wasn’t long before Barry could take him almost all the way back into his throat. His proudest moment was when he had made Len come by vibrating his larynx against the wide crown of Len’s cock. By the time he had finished, Barry’s throat was sore and his scalp stinging from having his hair pulled, but both discomforts faded within minutes.

Len seemed fascinated by how quickly Barry’s body regenerated. His bites grew harder, his fingers dug deeper, and he relished fucking Barry with punishing thrusts, but he never drew blood or allowed actual harm to befall Barry. After taking him from behind, Len had traced the outline of his teeth marks in Barry’s shoulder and lamented the fact that his mark was fading so quickly. “You’ll just have to keep marking me, then,” Barry had told him smartly before Len had replied by pinning the younger man to the bed and sucking a large, purpling bruise into his neck.

By the time they fell asleep, Barry was exhausted and the speed force was blessedly muted to a pleasant hum beneath his skin. Len had pulled Barry to his chest and buried his nose in Barry’s hair and breathed, “Mmm…you’re too good to be true, Barry Allen.”

As Barry had slept, though, dreams began to plague him. He watched as Len died in the Oculus explosion before Barry could get to him, and then the dream morphed to Len dressed in his Captain Cold getup. Len was snarling and pointing his cold gun at Barry in his Flash suit, and he pulled the trigger. Barry jerked and moaned in his sleep as his dream self was engulfed in absolute-zero ice while Snart smirked and walked away. The dream changed once more and Barry cried out as Len fucked into him from behind. _“I’m not your happily ever after, Barry,”_ dream Len snarled before he came deep inside him.

Barry jerked awake and sat up in the bed to look around wildly. The windows were just beginning to lighten with the rising sun, and the clock by the bed read 7:03 am. Len was still sleeping on his side facing Barry, and the man looked absolutely gorgeous to him. Len’s face appeared younger and the lines around his eyes were softened. The mask of contempt and indifference was gone, and in its place was a younger man who had seen too much pain and death in his life. Barry reached out to run his knuckles down Len’s cheekbone and wished that things could have been different for Len growing up. Underneath all the anger and violence was a man who had never known love, and that thought made Barry’s heart crack in two.

Barry jerked his hand back as if it were on fire. He should not be thinking these things about Leonard Snart. The man himself had warned Barry not to develop feelings for him, and here Barry was mooning over his former enemy. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath while reminding himself over and over why this had to be over in less than two days. Len had to disappear or risk being hunted, and Barry had to go back to being the Flash and protecting his city from evil. This was not a fairy tale romance in the making. This was only temporary respite from real life.

With that thought in mind, Barry slipped from the bed to create some distance from the addictive man sleeping next to him. He crept down the hall and closed the bathroom door behind him quietly and flipped on the light. He caught his reflection in the mirror and paused to catalogue the differences he saw there. There was still the young man with thick brown hair, high cheekbones, and soft, hazel eyes, but now there was something more. There was knowledge and experience aging his gaze, sexual awareness in the set of his lips, and a fading bruise on his neck that disappeared even as he watched.

Barry jerked his gaze away from the stranger in the mirror and stumbled over to turn on the shower. He was sticky and sweaty from his time spent with Len in his bed, and suddenly, he just wanted to be clean again. He changed the pressure on the shower head to sharp needles and allowed the boiling water to beat down on his back with tiny kitten claws of stings that radiated across his skin. He dropped his head and brought his hands to his face to hide while he wrestled with himself over what to do about Len. It had only been two days of their enforced captivity out of time, and Barry was already in dangerously too deep. How could he survive the last two with his sanity and sense of self intact? Len had a way of wrapping Barry up in his web until the younger man was eager to be devoured. Barry had found himself giving Len everything he demanded, because Len rewarded him every single time with whispered words of adoration, tender caresses, and passionate kisses. Barry was becoming an addict, and Len was his drug.

The curtain rustled and a draft of cool air kissed against Barry’s overheated skin. He looked up from his hands to see Len, completely naked, stepping inside the tub. He didn’t say a word as he gathered Barry into his embrace and turned so they were both under the steaming needles of water. Barry sank willingly against the muscled expanse of Len’s chest and wrapped his long arms tight around him. Len ran his hands up and down Barry’s back and hummed deep in his chest before he rumbled, “You’re thinking so loud that I could hear you all the way in there.”

Barry rubbed his forehead back and forth on Len’s broad shoulder. “Sorry about that. I tried not to wake you.”

Len chuckled softly and replied, “I got cold without you there to make me sweat. I’m guessing your body temperature is warmer because of your speedster metabolism.”

“Mmm-hmm,” Barry agreed. He closed his eyes and sagged against Len’s chest as the man began to knead and massage the muscles in Barry’s back.

They were silent for a long moment as unsaid words hung heavy between them. Len cupped Barry’s jaw in his palm and brought their faces close. Len’s magnetic blue eyes searched the depths of Barry’s soul and he whispered, “I’m sorry, Barry.”

Barry blinked the drops of water off his eyelashes and replied, “For what?”

Len’s thumb traced the graceful sweep of Barry’s cheekbone. “For all the times I’ve hurt you. For all the times I will hurt you. For hurting you now.”

Barry swallowed thickly and his fingers twitched against the skin of Len’s waist as he choked out, “But, why, Len? Why does it have to hurt at all?”

Len leaned in to gently sip at the water streaming over Barry’s lips. “Because,” he breathed into Barry’s mouth, “It’s all I know how to do.”

He claimed Barry’s mouth by sliding his tongue deep inside to lick and duel with Barry’s own. Barry’s body immediately responded to the claim, and he pressed himself even closer until Len surrounded and pressed up against him from lips to thighs. Len’s arms tightened around Barry and his kisses grew more savage and desperate until he pulled away in order to spin Barry around until his back was plastered along Len’s front. The man’s cock was a hot iron band along the crack of his ass and Barry moaned when Len began to thrust against him.

“God, you make me crazy, Barry,” Len growled in his ear. “I want to fuck you right here, right now. I swear that I am clean. Gideon monitored our health daily, and I haven’t been with anyone else for a long time.”

Barry knew what he was asking, and a tremor of lust skated over his skin. “I-I’m clean, too. Caitlin takes blood every week.”

Len’s fingers were already circling and pushing inside Barry’s ass. The passage was made easy by the copious amounts of lubricant that Len had used several times before the previous day, and it didn’t take the man long to have two fingers buried deep as he thrust and twisted the path open. “Are you sure about this, Scarlet? I can wait until we get back to bed and condoms.”

Barry shook his head wildly, spraying droplets of water in a wide arc. “No, do it now. Fuck me right now, Len.”

Len’s groan of appreciation reverberated down Barry’s chest and took up residence in his throbbing cock. Len fisted his length and brought the tip unerringly to its target and pushed slowly and unflinching inside. Barry threw his arms out to brace against the wet tile and his back bowed as the skin of Len’s cock slid along Barry’s passage with unrelenting pressure. Len’s fingers dug bruises into the trenches along Barry’s hips as he pulled Barry’s ass back even while he pushed his cock deeper.

Lights flashed behind Barry’s closed eyes as the burn licked up from his ass all the way up his spine before it dissipated into a sense of fullness and arrested arousal. Barry’s cock was hard and flushed with blood where it bobbed in the open air as Len gave his ass a hard, sharp thrust with an animalistic growl. “I’m going to keep you dripping with my come until I have to let you go. No one else will ever fuck you this way except for me.” Len’s hipbones smacked against the cushioned pads of Barry’s ass as he pounded his way deeper. “Say it, Barry. I need to hear it from your lips.”

Barry grunted with each of Len’s thrusts and pushed himself back to meet them each time. A tortured noise escaped his lips before he gasped, “Just you, Len. No one else.”

“Good,” he snarled as he slammed Barry’s ass back against him. “I’m going to fuck you hard and fast, and I want you to make yourself come.”

Len set action to words and began to pound into him with fierce, snapping thrusts. Barry brought his right hand down to grip his own aching cock and allowed the speed force to vibrate his hand. Almost immediately, his body jerked with the first wave of his climax and his vision whited out. With each thrust of Len’s cock, Barry’s erupted with a pearly arc of his release as he cried out Len’s name over and over again.

Len plunged deep and yelled, his muscles strung tight, as he emptied himself in the furthest reaches of Barry’s body. “Fuck, Barry,” he moaned against the younger man’s shoulder as he continued to pull out slowly before sinking back inside. “How will I ever give you up?”

Barry didn’t answer. He couldn’t answer. Because he knew that Len would walk away, and Barry would have no choice but to run in the opposite direction. At this point, the only question left to answer was how much of his heart he would be leaving behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The bad news is that there is likely only one chapter left of this story which I will try to have posted sometime tomorrow. The good news is that I will be starting the next part after a weekend visit to my sister's house, because I think these two need a series. I hope you're enjoying all the emotional smutty goodness! I know I sure I am.**


	16. Chapter 16

The remaining two days passed like a dream for Barry. Every sight, taste, smell, and sound belonged to Len as the man consumed him both awake and in his dreams. As the clock ticked down on their time together, Barry grew more frenzied and desperate to soak up every moment with the sardonic, powerful man. They were never apart for longer than a few minutes, and some part of one of them was always touching the other. Even if they were watching TV, Barry’s head was in Len’s lap, or Len had his arm thrown around Barry’s shoulder as he whispered in his ear.

It shocked him how much they laughed together. Len’s face was transformed with his smile, and Barry’s heart rabbited up his throat each time he saw it. Barry found Len to be exceptionally intelligent and shrewd in matters of politics, ethics, and religious ideas, and they had many long, fiery discussions about the possibility of a meta human database and the morality of locking up people with powers. Len offered new ways of viewing the world through the eyes of a criminal, and Barry found himself adjusting some of his own beliefs and ideals based on Len’s experiences.

The sex was frequent and electric every single time. Len was diabolically inventive when it came to ways of making Barry come, and the man fucked him in every conceivable position and room in the small house. Each time Len’s cock slid home inside Barry’s body was as if it were the first time, and each time left Barry just as wrecked and exhausted as the last. Len bent him over the couch and took him from behind, pinned Barry’s thighs back with his arms so he could pound into him from the front, and held on to Barry’s hips as the speedster rode his cock from astride him. Barry never uttered the word “stop” or “no”, and anything Len asked or demanded of him, Barry gave it willingly and gladly. Len held complete control over Barry’s body, and still the younger man wanted to give him more.

For his part, Len was more open and less guarded than normal. His laughter came easier, his smiles more frequent, and his speech less drawled and calculated. He was always reaching out to touch Barry in some way whether it was to run his fingers through Barry’s soft locks or absently massaging and rubbing the muscles of Barry’s back or legs. He spent much of his time inhaling Barry’s scent until the speedster was self-conscious, but Len refused him the right to shower while claiming that Barry smelled divine with the mixture of their combined fluids drying on and in his body. He whispered words of possession, murmured endearments and praise, and growled his pleasure into Barry’s ear until he thought he would go mad from the emotional strain of it all.

Their final day together dawned with overcast skies and the sound of raindrops drumming against the roof and panes of the windows. By unspoken agreement, they remained in bed together the entire day as they napped, talked, ate, and had sex in an unbroken cycle of intimacy. As always, though, time was Barry’s true enemy, and the clock continued to tick forward toward 8:54 pm when Mick had dictated that their lives were to resume. That evening, as the rain continued to pour and booms of thunder shook the house, Barry draped himself along Len’s back as the man slept. He spent almost an hour just tracing the edges of each tattoo and kissing the puckered, healed skin of Len’s scars until he could close his eyes and see them emblazed in his memory forever. He knew for a fact that his fingers would never forget the texture of Len’s skin, his lips would remember the taste of Len’s mouth, and his body would be forever changed from Len’s passion.

Barry’s arms circled Len’s waist and he pressed himself in tighter to the man’s back until there was no room between them for even air to part them. As Barry kissed Len’s neck and nuzzled his nose into the close-cropped hair of Len’s head, the man himself shifted and hummed as he returned to wakefulness. The room was darkened and full of shadows thanks to the evening storm, but Barry could still make out Len’s eyes fluttering open. The man stretched and absently pulled Barry’s arm in tighter to his chest as he groaned, “Mmm, what time is it?”

Barry didn’t even have to look at the bright digital numbers on the bedside clock to reply softly, “It’s just past 6:30 pm.”

Len stiffened in his arms briefly, but he relaxed into Barry’s hold almost immediately. “It’s supper time. Do you want me to fix you something to eat?” Len asked, his tone carefully without inflection.

Barry hid his face against Len’s shoulder and shook his head. “I’m not hungry.”

Len sighed heavily and rolled around until he was facing Barry, but the younger man refused to meet his lover’s eyes. For once, Len didn’t force him to do so, and instead, gathered him close and held him tight. “Barry, do you remember what I said three days ago? I’m not your happily ever after.” Barry made to pull away, but Len’s arms locked him in tight. As if nothing had occurred, he continued, “That’s not in the cards for me, but it is for you. You will go on with your life, marry a sweet, beautiful young woman, and raise a host of little superheroes that will go on saving Central City for hundreds of years to come. Your life is worth so much more than mine, and your gifts will change the lives of thousands of people. It was selfish of me to covet you and want to make you mine if only for a few days, but that is my nature. I will always want to take something that doesn’t belong to me, and the more valuable it is, the more I desire it. You, Barry, are the most valuable and precious thing I have ever stolen, but I have no choice but to give you back.”

Barry blinked his eyes rapidly against the skin of Len’s neck, but still a tear slid free. “What if I want you to keep me? What if I don’t want to go back?”

Len finally pulled back and cupped Barry’s face in his palm. His haunting blue eyes were as stormy and dark as the sky outside as he replied, “You have to go back, Barry. You have people who love you, friends and family that depend on you. There is an entire city of people who rely on the Flash to protect them. What would they all do without you? You’re a hero, Barry. You will go back because it is in _your_ nature to do so.”

Barry’s body shook as the truth of Len’s words washed over him with acidic venom that decimated his heart. Len held him close and allowed Barry to break down and cry with ugly, wracking sobs against Len’s chest. Len’s fingers were gentle and soothing as he offered what comfort he could with his lips and hands until Barry’s body began to respond like it was second nature. Barry’s kisses were desperate and frenzied, but Len refused to be rushed this time. He pressed Barry back into the mattress with a slow, thorough kiss, pausing only to murmur words of desire.

Barry strained against Len’s weight and his fingers scrabbled for purchase, but Len shushed him and forced him to calm. “Let me make love to you, Barry. One last time. For both of us.”

Barry’s breath stuttered on his inhale and he willingly gave himself over into Len’s capable hands. In direct contrast to every other time before, Len was tender and gentle as he feathered kisses across Barry’s chest, nibbled and sucked lightly at Barry’s small, puckered nipples, and caressed Barry’s cock with measured, careful strokes. Barry’s heart thundered in his chest in tune with the storm outside as Len relentlessly tore Barry down and remade him into a being of pure pleasure.

It felt like hours had passed before Len settled himself between Barry’s spread legs to press his slick cock at the entrance of Barry’s ass. He pressed forward with slow, patient intent until he breached the tight ring of muscle and sank deep inside Barry’s body with a groan of ecstasy. Barry’s arms pulled the man in tight until their lips were fused, and as his body warred between pleasure and pain, he chanted into Len’s mouth, “Len, Len, Len,” over and over and over again.

Len’s ass flexed and released with each leisurely thrust until he was seated fully inside Barry’s body where he rested as they got lost in a kiss. Len pulled away to kiss and lick away the salty tears leaking down Barry’s cheeks as their bodies began to move together and against each other in a rhythm that only the two of them knew. Barry cried out with each torturously slow thrust and Len drank them down as if it were life’s elixir itself as their bodies sheened with sweat, rain drummed against the window, and the clock ticked ever closer to the end.

No matter how hard Barry tried to hold back his impending climax, Len would not be denied. His big, calloused hand wedged itself between their hips until he was able to grip Barry’s cock so he could stroke in time with his thrusts. Barry’s heels dug into the mattress as he strained to meet each thrust of the man’s cock, and his fingers clung to Len’s back as if they would never let go. Len buried his face in the crook of Barry’s neck, his breaths steaming across the skin, as he continued the push and pull of their bodies toward release.

“Barry,” Len’s voice sounded choked from the depths of Barry’s neck. “There’s never been anyone like you for me. And there never will be again.”

Len’s words hurled Barry over the abyss, and he came with hard, wracking tremors as Len continued to squeeze and milk Barry’s cock and plunge deep inside his ass. “Len!” Barry cried out as his body seized and released with each shot of his come against his belly. “Len, I lo-“

Len’s mouth crashed against Barry’s to cut off his words and his hips slammed home with hard, pounding thrusts until he stiffened in the circle of Barry’s arms and poured himself out inside Barry’s body. Even after Len’s body stopped twitching with the aftershocks of his orgasm, he continued to kiss and devour Barry’s mouth as if he could crawl inside him to take up residence in Barry’s heart. When he finally pulled away after licking and nibbling on Barry’s bottom lip, Len whispered, “No, Barry. You don’t. You can’t. Don't waste it on me. I'm not the loving kind."

Barry closed his eyes against the brick wall of pain that toppled down over him, but still the hated tears leaked free. Without another word, Len gently pulled away from Barry’s body and silently led Barry along with him to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and maneuvered Barry inside before stepping in behind him. Barry felt like he was floating somewhere outside himself as an observer while Len carefully and thoroughly washed Barry from the top of his head to the tips of his toes before turning the soap on himself for a less detailed scrubbing. When he was satisfied with the results, Len turned the shower off and dried Barry with a fluffy white towel until his skin was flushed and dry.

By the time they got back to the bedroom, the digital clock read 8:45 pm. Barry accepted his Flash costume from Len wordlessly and allowed Len to help him get dressed. After four days of being Barry Allen, the Flash suit felt oddly restrictive and too tight against his oversensitive skin. Len looked Barry up and down with obvious appreciation before he took Barry’s gloved hand in his and led him toward the living room. As Len opened the front door, lightening flashed and thunder boomed, but Barry was oddly numb as Len stepped into Barry’s body to draw him in for a shallow, clinging kiss.

Barry’s fingers dug into Len’s tee shirt when he moved to step back and he pulled him back for another embrace. “My friends aren’t expecting me back for 24 more hours. We can stay-“

“No, Barry,” Len cut him off with terrible finality. “Our time together is over. This wasn’t real, and it can’t continue. This is nothing more than another ‘Flashpoint’ for you. Just a dream within a dream.”

“No, I don’t believe that,” Barry argued stubbornly, his voice catching on a suppressed sob. “These past four days have been more real and have meant more to me than anything else in my life. Please don’t send me away yet.”

Len’s throat bobbed as he reached up to pull the cowl of Barry’s suit over his head. His fingers were strangely gentle as he adjusted the mask across Barry’s eyes and cheeks before they dropped to trail across the sharp cheekbones. He pulled Barry in for one last hard, punishing kiss. As he pulled away, he whispered harshly, “It’s time to go home, Barry. Run fast, and don’t you dare look back. Go _now_.”

With a cry of dismay, Barry found himself speeding down the street headed toward S.T.A.R Labs and away from Len. As the wind and rain swept across his face, his tears streamed behind him and his chest heaved with the terrible pressure of the pain swelling inside him until he thought he would explode. As the labs came into sight, Barry skidded to a stop and wrestled with himself. He needed to go back to Len, needed to see him just one more time, but the man had commanded him not to look back. And if the past four days had taught Barry anything, it was that his body would not refuse Len anything. Even if it meant saying goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Not gonna lie. I cried a little bit while writing this chapter. Poor Barry! Don't worry, though. If you want their story to continue, just stay tuned for the next part of this series. I hope you enjoyed this incredibly emotional and heartbreaking story, and I would love to hear from you about what you thought about it. Thank you so much to all of you who have left kudos and commented. I so appreciate all your feedback and am so happy for the warm welcome you have all given me to this fandom! Thank you!**


End file.
